The Future's Children
by MetallicBlueFrog
Summary: A/N: I'm sorry but this story is on hold. I'm not discontinuing it, but I need some time to get back into the anime world from my K-pop people, so please wait patiently for updates. Gomen! *bows*
1. Necessary Info

The Future's Children

(T.K. and Kari fanfic)

_(This story is after the second season of Digimon. Everyone is grown up and they have their own children. T.K. and Kari got married really young and had two boys, but divorced while their children were toddlers. They have kept in contact and the boys know each other, but only as friends. T.K. and Kari had decided not to tell their kids that they're brothers.)_

Adult Characters: Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Ishida-Takenouchi, Izzy Koushiro, Mimi Kido-Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Ichijouji-Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Cody Hida, T.K. Takaishi, and Kari Kamiya-Takaishi

Younger Characters: Dru Kamiya, Laken Ishida, Jorryn Ishida, Channery Koushiro, Akio Kido, Makoto Kido, Keiji Motomiya, Carly Ichijouji, Kayo Ichijouji, Kert Ichijouji, Michiko Hida, Shaun Takaishi, Haruki Kamiya-Takaishi

Other Adult Characters: Cathy Kamiya, Susan Koushiro, Sonya Motomiya, Rebecca Hida

Other Younger Characters: Breanna, Genevieve, Rachael, Natalie, Maria, Lori, Missy

Major Characters: Kari, T.K., Haruki, Shaun, Michiko, Keiji, Carly, Dru, Tai, Cathy, Matt, Sora, Laken, Jorryn, Makoto, Channery

Minor Characters: Kayo, Ken, Yolei, Kert, Davis, Mimi, Joe, Akio, Izzy, Cody, Susan, Rebecca, Sonya

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a small apartment in Odaiba, a young woman in her late thirties is cleaning up the living room. The phone rings suddenly and startles her. She walks over to the phone hook to pick up the receiver.

"Hello, Kamiya residence," she announces, putting her free hand on her hip.

_"Hey Kari! It's T.K.," _came the reply.

"Oh! T.K., hi!" She replies back, a little surprised. She walks to the couch and sits down, happy to talk to her ex-husband.

_"So how are you?" _T.K. asked.

"Tired. Other than that, I'm great! I was cleaning the place up just now," she wipes her forehead.

_"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting! Would you like me to call back?" _He said quickly.

"No, T.K. It's fine. It's only once in a while that we get to talk, right?" She insisted.

_"You sure?"_

"Yes, T.K. Now let's talk! How are you?"

_"Terrific, as usual!"_ He replied enthusiastically.

"That's good!" She replied just as enthusiastically.

_"How's your son?"_ He said jokingly.

"Difficult," she sighed. "Don't forget, he's your son too."

_"I haven't forgotten."_

"Better not have. How's _your_ son?" She joked back.

_"Your son too!"_ He countered.

"Smart Alec!" She countered back.

_"Oh, he's fun," _T.K. chuckled. _"Challenging, but fun,"_ he finished.

"I'm sure he would seem fun to you. You have the mentality of a boy his age!" She teased.

_"Hey, watch it now!" _He warned, also teasing. _"He's almost a man."_

"Well, I can see you're pretty proud of yourself, Takeru."

_"Yes I am, Hikari."_

"Alright buster!" She said standing up quickly. "You know better than to call me _'Hikari'_," she joked.

_"Then, you have to call me by my nickname,"_ he joked back.

"Fine. Now, if you'll let me, I would like to speak to my son."

_"Oh, I get it!"_

"Get what?"

_"You don't want to talk to me anymore?"_

"I do. But I want to talk to my son. I haven't spoken to him in a really long time."

_"Okay, you get your wish." _

Kari hears T.K. calling their second son over to the phone. She hears some noises and then a new voice. "Shaun?" She questions to her youngest.

_"Kari!" _He yells in excitement to hear from the woman of whom he doesn't know as his mother.

"Hey there! How's my favorite little blonde boy?"

She knew she was the only mother figure in his life- even though she really was his mother, but he didn't know that- but she still felt crushed every time he didn't call her mom. All she knows is that she wants to tell him desperately that she's his mother. She jumps back to reality when Shaun replies excitedly.

_"I'm happy now that I get to talk to you!"_

"You weren't happy before?" Kari asks a bit worried.

_"Hm-hmp! 'Course I was! I'm just even happier!"_

"Oh!" She responds, slightly chuckling.

_"Hey Kari,"_ Shaun begins in almost a whine, _"when do I get to see you and Haruki again?"_

"Well... I don't know. How about this weekend? Haru-"

_"This weekend?!" _The 10-year-old exclaims, cutting her off. _"That's great!"_

Kari can't help to laugh. "I'm glad you think so! Haruki and I will come over this time. Sound good?"

_"Yeah!"_

She laughs at the enthusiasm her son is letting out. "Let me talk to your father, so I can see what he thinks."

_"Okay!" _There is silence for about ten seconds, and then a husky voice is re-introduced. _"Kari?"_

"Yeah?" She asks almost innocently.

_"What's this I hear about you and Haruki coming over this weekend?"_

"Well, technically, it was Shaun's idea," Kari answers, sounding as if she was playfully blaming him.

_"As are most of the things you get him excited about,"_ T.K. counters also playfully.

"Why, T.K! It almost sounds as if you're blaming me!" She says in fake shock as their first born enters the apartment.

"Mom! You're talking to T.K. without me?!" He exclaims after hearing his father's name mentioned- even though he doesn't know it's his father.

Startled, Kari quickly whirls around to face her son. "I'm sorry sweetie," she begins. "Would you like to talk to him?"

"Duh!" He says as he takes the phone from his mother.

_"Is that Haruki I hear?" _T.K. asks hearing the excitement from the 11-year-old on the other end.

"Yeah T.K., it's me!" Haruki responds to his idle. Sadly, it's not his own Uncle Tai who is his idle.

_"Hey there son! How are you?"_

"Good!"

_"Just good? Is your mother not treating you properly? Am I going to have to talk to her again??"_ He playfully questions.

Haruki laughs almost uncontrollably, making Kari look at him strange and wondering what T.K. had said that was so funny. "No! I meant to say 'unbelievably well.'"

_"Okay. That's good! Haruki, guess what?" _

"What?"

_"According to your mother and Shaun, you're coming over this weekend. Isn't that exciting?"_

"Really?!" Haruki turns to his mother. "Is it true were going to see T.K. and Shaun over the weekend, Mom?!"

"Yes it is," Kari replies, stifling a giggle.

Haruki smiles widely and returns to his conversation with his idle. "Hey T.K! Can I talk to Shaun now?!" He asked jumping in excitement at the thought of talking to his best friend whom he doesn't know as his brother.

_"Sure!"_ There's some shuffling and Shaun speaks. _"Hey Haruki!"_

"Hi!"

As the boys converse, Kari flashbacks to the night of hers and T.K.'s divorce.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_T.K. is sitting on the couch and watching TV. Kari comes in through the door, not only exhausted, but looking a bit sad. Realizing something is wrong, T.K. does what any loving husband would do and asks her if there's a problem._

_"Light? What's wrong?" He asks as he stands up._

_"Please, T.K. don't call me that." Kari, now in tears, sinks to the floor, her face buried in her hands._

_Kari's sudden monotone outburst took T.K. aback. "What? What are you saying, Ligh- uh, Kari? Are you sure you're alright?" He was trying desperately to remain calm, but on the inside, he was screaming in horror that his wife might not love him anymore. Little did he know that's exactly what the problem was._

_"Takeru, we need to talk," she said through sobs._

_T.K. knew something was horribly wrong and that she meant business because Kari rarely ever said his given name. "About what?" He asked, unsure he wanted the answer._

_Kari sniffled, trying to gain some courage to tell her husband what she dreaded more than anything in the world to say. "We... w-we n-need to... to... I can't! I just can't!"_

_"Can't what?" T.K. was beyond concern and was now even more unsure he wanted to know what she was talking about. "Just say it," he coached gently. "Come right out and say it." It was taking all his will power to hear what she had to say. _

_Kari inhaled a big breath of air deeply and released it sharply. "I'm so sorry T.K! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I never thought I would have to say this, but..." She trailed off. T.K. saw she was having trouble getting the words out, but remained silent. Tears started to prick his eyes. He blinked away the new moisture. He knew from the way she was acting that she truly was sorry for whatever it was she desperately didn't want to say, but knew she had to. "I'm... I'm not... I'm not..." She takes in a deep breath, hoping it would make it easier to say what she needed... even if she didn't want to say it. If only it wasn't true. The only way she'd know for sure if it was true or not, is if she kissed him passionately. She weakly gets up and makes her way to where T.K. is standing. She gets on her tip-toes, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him as passionately as she can. _

_T.K. kisses her back, though, slightly surprised by her sudden action, considering her earlier actions. The only sad thing was Kari didn't feel those same sparks she felt as a teenager when she and T.K. were first together. Back then, it was 'together forever'. Now, it was 'together... until now'. She broke the kiss, sure about her feelings. T.K., not wanting it to end, grabbed Kari's arms, and kissed her furiously. Knowing he obviously still loves her she kissed him back and let him have his last kiss from her. She thought back to their adventures in the Digital World together, when they confessed their feelings for each other, their first date, their first kiss, when they first told each other they loved each other, their wedding day, their honeymoon, getting pregnant for the first time and second time, and then all the bad times. She couldn't stand to feel like this. It was true, though... that she didn't love him anymore. That couldn't be helped. Now, T.K. had tears streaming down his face. He broke the kiss when he couldn't breathe and decided that he might as well hear what she has to say, and get it over with._

_He's breathing heavy now and has a serious expression. "Tell... me."_

_Trying to regain composure, she speaks. "I'm so sorry, T.K. I'm... I'm not in love with you anymore." She breathes a sigh of relief that she finally got it out and lowers her head._

_T.K. is now completely bemused even though he kind of figured it was something like that. "I... I see," he responds in a raspy voice. He clears his throat. _

_"But I'm still in love with you. There can't be one-sided love. It doesn't work out." He sighs in a world of hurt. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But I can't forgive you."_

_Kari gasps in shock to his hurt response. "But T.K. I..." She starts to protest. "I... I understand," she finally concludes as her shoulders sink._

_"I can't forgive you because you didn't do anything wrong. I should really be the one apologizing."_

_Kari looks up at him confused. "Huh? Why?"_

_"I apparently did something to make you not love me anymore. Whatever it was, I'm sorry."_

_"What?! T.K. you didn't do anything to make me feel like this!" She looks down and seems deep in thought. "I'm not sure why I suddenly don't feel for you the way I did when we first fell in love. What I do know is that I don't feel the sparks anymore. That's why I kissed you a few moments ago. I wanted to see if it was my imagination making me think I didn't love you anymore. No such prevail." She pauses and takes a deep breathe. "I never thought I'd fall out of love with you, T.K. Takaishi."_

**_~END FLASHBACK~_**

"Mom?" Haruki worriedly questions his mother.

Sapping out of her reverie, she looks at her oldest son. "Huh? What is it?"

"T.K. wants to talk to you again."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you dear. Go do your homework if you're done talking."

"Okay," he obediently replies and dashes to his room.

Knowing her son always shuts his door when he does his homework, she decided to tell T.K. about what she was thinking. "Hey there, have a nice chat?"

_"You know it!" _T.K. answered.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, uncertain if she should tell him.

_"Sure. Should I be out of Shaun's earshot?"_

"Yes. I think that'd be best."

_"Okay. Good thing he's already out of earshot, huh?"_

"Takeru Takaishi, you trickster!" She playfully yelled at him.

_"Ha ha! Got you good there, didn't I? So what is it you want to tell me?"_

"Well, while Haruki and Shaun were talking, I started thinking about the night we divorced."

_"Oh! Wow. Well, let's not think about the past and think about now. It was nine years ago. At least it wasn't a stupid fight that broke us up... or money issues. Right?"_

"Right! I still can't believe that happened, though. I'm just thankful you remained my friend. It's a good thing I fell back in love you, huh?"

_"Yeah after five years,"_ he playfully guilted.

"It's not my fault! You moved to California with Shaun a year after we divorced!" She playfully argued.

_"Yeah? Well, it's not my fault that my career took me there!"_ He playfully argued back.

"Well, you're a good writer, T.K. It was bound to take you somewhere," she commented, hoping it would stop the "argument".

_"Yes, I am, aren't I? Thank you for that. Of course, without your help, I never would've become a writer if you, Matt, Tai, and our parents hadn't encouraged me."_

"We just wanted you to do what made you happy, T.K. We- me especially- love to see that wonderful smile on your face." She smiled even though he couldn't see her.

The night Kari had told T.K. she wasn't in love with him, she took out the divorce papers she got from Cody on her way home, since he was- and still is- a lawyer. It took two hours just to sign the papers because of the fact that neither one of them wanted to sign them, and they kept talking and reminiscing about good times.

_"Well, I guess I better let you get back to your cleaning,"_ he said suddenly.

"Oh! That's right; I'd completely forgotten I was cleaning when you called. My, think of your phone bill!" She said quickly as she realized that fact. "Well, I guess I'll see you this weekend!" She said starting to calm down.

_"Okay! Bye Light," _he said softly.

Hearing T.K. call her by her nickname, which she'd only allowed him to call her by, sent shivers tingling down her spine... in a good way, though. She smiled and, as softly as he'd done, said her goodbye. "Bye... T.K." With that, they hung up.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Hey it's me! So how was that? I know, it's a slow start, but it's getting there! R&R please!

Reminder: I accept flames.

Note: I only accept flames that will help me become a better writer.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Haruki's POV)

It was finally Friday, the day Mom and I were flying to California. While Mom is busy packing necessary supplies, I was lying on the couch, bored out of my mind.

"Mom!" I shout. "I'm bored; there's nothing to do!"

"Packing comes to mind!" She shouts back.

"Oh yeah! Guess I better pack if I want to see T.K. and Shaun again." I say to myself.

_I wish T.K. was my dad. Then Shaun could be my brother and we could all be a family. A really happy one, _I thought to myself. _Hmmm, if you really think about it, I look a lot like T.K. and Shaun looks a lot like Mom. I wonder... Nah! I must want it to happen so much that I actually see a resemblance. I want to be just like T.K. when I grow up! He's inspired me to write and that's just what I'm gonna do. I'll be a novelist just like him. I may not be as great when it happens, but I'll be close!_

Here's the thing, I think big about T.K. He's my idle! That's why I want him to be my dad. It would be the best thing ever and make me the happiest kid in the world!

"Haruki! Are you packing? We need to leave in... four hours! Hurry up!" My mom yells. I think big of my mom too. She's not only a kindergarten teacher, but she's a pretty one and a great mom to me and an awesome mother figure to Shaun. She's my best friend. We get along great! "Haruki! Pack already!" But I hate it when she yells at me!

"Okay!" As I run to my room and to my closet to get my suitcase, I start thinking about all the fun things we could do. I can't help the feeling that something's going to happen, though.

I'm just like my mom! I can sense things that aren't exactly bad, but confusing, that will happen in a short amount of time. Sometimes, I wish I knew what it was. And just like Mom, I hate it when I'm right. Maybe it's because of my light that I can sense these things. Mom always said that my name means 'light' and I was given the name 'Haruki' because I brought light into her life when she lost it. But since T.K. and Shaun started visiting us, I think she got her light back.

See, in her adventures in the Digital World with T.K., Uncle Tai, and everyone else, Mom got the Crest of Light. It's weird, though because her name 'Hikari' means 'light'. Maybe that's why she got the Crest of Light. I don't know, but ever since something happened nine years ago, her light was slightly tainted. But I was the light that renewed her spirit and as of four years ago when we started seeing T.K. and Shaun, her light is making her shine brighter than I've ever seen her shine before, and it's beautiful.

Mom of course had help from T.K., Uncle Tai, and everybody else. But she also had the help of the Digital Monsters, or rather, Digimon. She said that her partner was Gatomon. T.K.'s partner was Patamon. Mom was Light and T.K. was Hope. She always told me that the two of them were the most special of the Digidestined, like they were connected somehow- a part of each other. I ended up getting a Salamon, the rookie form of Gatomon. Shaun got a Tokomon, the in-training form of Patamon.

Uncle Tai's partner was Agumon and he possessed the Crest of Courage. Matt, T.K.'s older brother, possessed the Crest of Friendship and his partner was Gabumon. Sora, Matt's wife and T.K.'s sister-in-law, possessed the Crest of Love and her partner was Biyomon. Izzy's partner was Tentomon and he held the Crest of Knowledge, which really suits him because he's very intelligent. Mimi's partner was Palmon and her crest was the Crest of Sincerity. Joe, Mimi's husband, had Gomamon as his partner and his crest was the Crest of Reliability.

They all made a great team as the first Digidestined, but Mom made the second group of Digidestined, which included T.K. and herself, sound really hilarious! Something was different about this group, though. Except for Mom, T.K., and the newcomer Ken- who used to be the Digimon Emporer- they all had two crests.

Davis had Uncle Tai and Matt's crests. His partner was Veemon. Yolie, Ken's wife, had Sora and Mimi's crests. Her partner was Hawkmon. Cody had Izzy and Joe's crests. His partner was Armadillomon. Their Digimon used those particular crests and two Digi-eggs to Armor Digivolve into two different Digimon. Ken's crest was the Crest of Kindness and his partner was Wormmon. Even though Ken had a D-3, Wormmon couldn't Armor Digivolve like the other Digimon could because he wasn't around to find his own Digi-eggs; he was too busy being the Digimon Emperor. Mom and T.K.'s Digimon could also Armor Digivolve, but they only got one Digi-egg each. Another thing that was different about them was that their Digimon could DNA Digivolve: Gatomon with Aquilomon into Silphymon, Angemon with Ankylomon into Shakkoumon, and ExVeemon with Stingmon into Paildramon- the strongest out of all of them, especially when they Digivolved to Imperialdramon.

I'm finally done packing with three hours left over. I take my suitcase to the living room and set it beside the couch. I'm once again bored.

"Haruki? Are you done packing, sweetie?" My mom asks in a sweeter tone than before as she comes into the room.

"Yeah," I answered as I picked up my suitcase to show her.

"Okay. Why don't you go outside and play with your cousin Dru one last time?" She suggests.

"I hate playing with Dru! He's totally bossy and never wants to play anything besides soccer.

"Honey, he's seven!" She chuckles. "How bad could it be?"

"It's every time we play together! It's all he wants to do. Don't his legs ever tire out? I like soccer too, but he's obsessed with it!"

"Just like his father," she- basically- reminded me.

"Oh... yeah." I sweat-dropped at the mention of my uncle whom I'd forgotten was a soccer-maniac. "Fine. I'll go play with him!" I gave in with a smile. As I left the apartment to go down one floor to my Uncle Tai's apartment, I started thinking again about what all Mom, T.K., Shaun, and I could do together. It was gonna be great to finally see them again!

It's been about two months since they visited us. _I can't wait! _I raced to the elevator as fast as I could, so that I could make Dru happy before Mom and I left for the weekend. I also wanted to see Uncle Tai and Aunt Cathy, of course. I really look up to Uncle Tai. He was the leader for the first set of adventures that Mom and T.K. were in. I think that's why Dru is so bossy when we play.

I wonder, though... _Why does Mom get so happy when we hear from T.K? Is it because she thinks of him in the same way I do? No! That's not it. Hmmm... No way! It can't be! Mom... She's in love with T.K! If he feels the same, I'll have a dad in no time! And Shaun will have a mom and me as an older brother. I'll tell Mom "I know" when we get there._

I've finally arrived to Uncle Tai's apartment. I knock on the door and Aunt Cathy opens it. "Hi Aunt Cathy!" I greet happily.

"Hello Haruki!" She greets back. "Do you want to play with Dru?"

"Yes! Mom told me I should probably play with him before we leave for California. We're gonna go see T.K. and Shaun," I informed.

"Oh! Well, why don't you come in and tell your Uncle Tai. I'm sure he'd want to know where his baby sister and favorite nephew are going," she suggested, so I walked in accepting her offer. "Make yourself at home, dear," she said as she went to get Dru and Uncle Tai.

I sat down on the couch and waited. It wasn't long before I felt two small hands cover my eyes. The person the hands belonged to said, "Guess who, Har Har!" He taunted with a laugh.

"I know only one person who would call me that! Dru!" I confronted, turning around.

"Come on! Let's play soccer now!" He said holding up his favorite soccer ball. He sounded so excited that I couldn't say 'no'.

"Alright," I said sounding down that we couldn't do something else. "Let's go to the park downstairs! I'll race ya!" I challenged. Fortunately, he agreed to my offer.

We ran out the apartment, to the elevator, through the lobby, and out the door to the park across the street that Mom and Uncle Tai used to play at when they were kids. It's a good thing I carried the ball to the park because Dru definitely would've dropped it on the way. I know he's only seven, but he runs with his arms and legs flailing like he can't control himself! It's the funniest thing to see!

Anyway, we kicked the ball around for what seemed liked hours, which was impossible at the time because Mom and I were supposed to leave in two hours- of course, that was before I left to play with Dru. I checked my watch. It said... 4:15!? I should be leaving! "Dru! Time! I was supposed to be in the lobby at 4:00. Mom's gonna be mad. Come on, let's go!" I said as I picked up the ball.

"But Har Har!" He protested. "We were having so much fun! Do you have to leave?" He whined. It really broke my heart. He obviously looks up to me... more than I thought.

"Sorry bud. I have to see T.K. and Shaun. We miss each other. It's only for the weekend. It'll be over before you know it!" It looked like my mini-speech cheered him up a little because he gave a small smile saying that he understood.

"Okay," he responded. We ran back to the lobby to find my mom, Uncle Tai, and Aunt Cathy waiting for us. "Hi Mama! Hi Dad! Hi Aunt Kari!" Dru greeted merrily. Mom nodded her head in greeting her nephew.

"Hey son! Did you have fun?" Uncle Tai questioned.

"Mm-hm! Tons!" Dru replied.

"That's good," Aunt Cathy chimed in.

"Haruki Sanyu... you're late," my mom scolded firmly.

"S-sorry... Mom," I winced. I'm such a wimp!

"Oh, come on Kar. Haru's just having some fun with his cousin before you leave. Right?" Uncle Tai defended. That's why I love Uncle Tai! He always has my back... just like T.K.

"R-right!" I said as cheerfully as possible, but I was a bit afraid to speak up in front of my mom since she was a bit upset with me for being late.

"Do you always have to take sides Tai?" She sighed.

"Of course! He's my favorite nephew!"

"Har Har's your only nephew, Dad!" Dru cut in.

"That doesn't mean he's not still my favorite nephew!" He playfully argued while ruffling Dru's hair. Dru giggled.

"Well, come on. Let's go catch our plane, Haruki," Mom suddenly reminded me.

"Okay!" I agreed. We left for the airport in Uncle Tai and Aunt Cathy's car at 4:30 and arrived at 5:05. Strangest thing happened: everyone was there! I was happy to see that they were there to see us off.

"You guys! You didn't have to do this," my mom said sounding very grateful that she had a wonderful big brother and sister-in-law.

"We wanted to," Aunt Cathy insisted. She giggled. "You're welcome!" She sing-sung.

"Yeah Sis!" Uncle Tai chimed in. "We knew you'd want some big farewell, so we called everyone while Dru and Haruki were playing. And here they are."

"Ohhhh... you both are awesome! You guys are the best!" She said giving them a hug. She turned to me. "Come on Haruki! Let's go say 'good bye' to everyone!" She said as she started walking towards them.

"Okay!" I said as I tagged along.

"Hey guys! What're ya leavin' us for?" Davis teased as he and Keiji came strutting up to us. Davis's wife, Sonya, was out of town to spend time with her dying grandma in Italy.

"Yeah! Don't you like us anymore?" Keiji said as he backed up his dad.

"No! You guys smell!" I said while smirking triumphantly at my answer.

Davis chuckled. "I'm really gonna miss you Haruki!" Mom says he hasn't changed since they're adventures in the Digital World. You can tell what she's talking about because he still talks like he's in Junior High.

"Me too!" Keiji agreed as he slapped me on the back._ He and Davis have a very close father/son relationship. I wish T.K. was my dad. We already have that kind of bond. We'd be a perfect father/son pair! _By the way, Keiji and I are, like, the best of friends. It's because of our closeness in age. Along with Carly and... Michiko.

Michiko is the best! Her dad, Cody, is a lawyer and her mom, Rebecca, is a veterinarian. If you're ever going into court, Cody is the best lawyer to get. If he's a court lawyer, though, then why did Mom get the divorce papers from him to divorce my dad? He's not a divorce lawyer. I guess being a lawyer means you get connections. Anyway, Rebecca is the best veterinarian because she'll heal any animal. Michiko gets her brains and shyness from Cody, and her beauty and kindness from her mom.

In case you haven't realized: I like Michiko. She's cute, sweet, and very shy and quiet until you get to know her. Plus, she's a very happy girl and an awesome friend! The sad thing is, though, I can't tell her I like her. I can't tell anyone! Not Mom, Shaun, or even T.K! For one thing, I don't want to be laughed at by anybody... especially _her_. And another thing, I kinda don't want anyone to know.

Now we're moving on to Matt, Sora, Laken, and Jorryn. Mom said Uncle Tai used to like Sora during their Digital adventures. She also said it kinda looked like Sora liked him too. This was during their first set of adventures.

During their second set of adventures, Uncle Tai asked Sora to go to Matt's concert with him, but she turned him down. She had said she and Matt were doing something together after the concert. That's when they secretly started going out. When Mom was in High School, she said she got the truth out of Sora about when she and Matt started dating. I wonder why they kept it a secret.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Sora sobbed, making Mom sob along with her.

"Me too!" My mom bellowed.

"I don't get it! It's just the weekend, isn't it?" Laken asked to no one in particular. I looked at him. Laken's name is very mysterious. He doesn't have a middle name. I think Matt decided on that. Mom says Laken acts just like Matt did and Jorryn acts just like Sora did on their first set of adventures.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too!" Jorryn cried as he held on to my mom's legs.

"Don't you start too Jorryn!" I whined. "It's only for two days," I reasoned.

"See?" Laken said in an 'I-told-you-so' tone. "That's not long at all!"

"Kids, Kari and I are as close as sisters! We have to cry it out. We won't see each other in two days, like Haruki said," Sora reasoned.

"No, Sora, they're right. It is two days," Mom admitted drying her eyes.

"You always take their sides! Take the grown-up's side for once," Sora pleaded with a pout.

"Sora, don't make Kari do anything she doesn't want to do," Matt defended. "If she wants to take the kids' side, then let her."

"Yeah!" Sora scoffed. "Of course you say that! You act just like a child," she teased.

"... Are not!" He playfully argued. He sounded just like a little kid!

"Mm-hm!" Sora agreed sarcastically.

"You're a child too if you keep arguing with me!" He countered.

"Mommy! Daddy! Stop fighting!" Jorryn yelled. He thought they really were fighting.

"Jorryn, it's okay!" I laughed. "They're _playfully_ fighting," I assured.

"They are?" He asked, not really believing me.

"Yes, honey. It's not a real argument," Sora said with a reassuring smile. She had overheard us.

"Well, we better move on to everyone else," Mom said as she sighed in a sad tone.

"Alright," I said. The next group we moved to was Ken, Yolie, Carly, Kayo, and Kert. We didn't have much to say to Kert because he's only a month old, so we said 'good bye' in a 'baby' tone and kissed him on the head. Mom talked to Yolie and Ken, while I talked to Carly and sometimes Kayo. I could only hear a few words being said when I wasn't talking. I heard something about their adventures and the days in High School. Mom and Yolie cracked up a few times and Ken just kept quiet most of the time.

Carly and I talked about a lot of the same kind of things we always talk about. Kayo jumped in on some of the things we talked about. We were having so much fun that Keiji came over and joined us. Same kind of thing happened with Mom and Yolie: everyone joined in. All the adults were talking in one big group, but there were three groups formed by all of us kids. I was in a group with Keiji and Carly and Dru was talking to Akio. Laken, Jorryn, and Kayo were in a group with Makoto and I noticed Channery walking up to them.

"Hey guys! Can I join?" Channery said in a cute pixy voice.

"No! You're a girl!" Kayo said in a mean tone.

"There's nothing you can talk with us about," Laken said in a tone just as mean.

"Yeah! Nothing!" Jorryn snapped, echoing his brother.

"But..." Channery started. "It looked like... you were having so much fun that I thought-"

"You thought wrong!" Laken and Kayo said in unison, cutting her off.

"But..." She started. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Back off Kayo, Laken!" Makoto said stepping in front her, holding out his arm in protection. "If she wants to talk with us, let her talk!" I smiled at his heroicness. I could kinda tell he liked her.

"What's wrong with you Makoto?! She's a girl!" Kayo protested.

"Y-you would really let me talk Makoto?" Channery asked, completely ignoring Kayo's recent comment.

"O-of co-course! You're the only other six-year-old in this group," he said in acceptance of her.

"I'm in the group?!" She squealed in delight. She looked so happy to hear that.

"Uhhh... Hee hee! Yeah!" He said in a cheering tone. "Welcome," he said quietly and kindly with a charming smile, holding out a hand.

"Thank you!" She said, happily taking his hand in acceptance.

There was only one family missing. Cody, Rebecca, and... Michiko. _I can't believe she's not here!_ I thought. _Maybe they're just running late. There's just probably a traffic jam or something. What if they got in a crash? What if a big truck came at them and couldn't stop?! What if they're lying across an intersection bloody and motionless?!? What if-! _And then they were there. As I was thinking, my heart started pounding really hard and I started getting really sweaty thinking that they had died... especially Michiko. I couldn't bear it if she died.

She, her mom, and her dad all waved to us with big smiles on their faces. Cody and Rebecca caught up with the big group of adults that had now formed into two groups: a group of women and a group of men. Michiko joined mine, Keiji, and Carly's group.

"Where've ya been Michiko?" Keiji blurted.

"Keiji! You can't just ask her that out of the blue. What's wrong with you?" Carly scolded in a surprised tone.

"It's okay Carly," Michiko kindly assured. "We were a bit late coming because..." I started thinking before I heard what she said. _Man, she's pretty! _I thought. _I must be the luckiest person in the world to have her as a friend. I wonder if she likes me too. Oh, but I guess I'm too young to have a girlfriend, though. I could tell her I like her when we're thirteen, like Mom and Dad did. That's only two years away. I can wait that long._

When Michiko finished telling us why she was late, I felt lost and guilty. Lost because I didn't get to hear. Guilty because I wasn't paying attention to _her_. However, I'm just happy she's okay. Better than okay... she's here! With me. And that's all that matters.

"H-hi... Haruki," Michiko said suddenly and shyly.

"H-hi... M-Michiko," I said just as bashful. I think I was blushing because my face started to feel really hot and flushed. Then, Carly spoke.

"Hey Haruki. Is something wrong? Your face is red!" She said; concerned at first, but blunt in the last sentence. As if she didn't know why my face was red. She didn't know I liked Michiko, but she usually picks up on those kinds of things.

"Yeah, Ruki! It looks like you got sunburned real badly," Keiji said, continuing the humiliation I was starting to feel.

"Huh? What? My face isn't sunbur-" I started to protest, but Michiko cut me off.

"Ruki! Are you okay? Do you need some ointment? Maybe you shouldn't go. You can't have anybody seeing you like this!" She sounded so worried and it all just kind of fell out of her mouth.

See, what had happened was as I started to say that I wasn't sunburned, she'd gotten up close to my face with this really worried look. Her hands were clasped together and held close to her chest, and she looked as if she was going to cry for me. What really made me speechless was that she said my nickname that Shaun and Keiji only call me- this is for reasons I don't understand. No one else had ever called me 'Ruki'. The adults all call me 'Haru'- except for my mom- and Dru calls me 'Har Har', but everyone else calls me 'Haruki'. That's the first time she's ever called me that. Maybe she does like me.

"N-n-no, I'm fine. I-it's nothing," I assured.

"Okay," she said quietly. She didn't look like she was convinced. I stepped forward slightly, cupped her chin- pulling it up gently so that she was looking at me, looked into her beautiful eyes, and smiled.

"I'm fine," I reassured.

"Okay," she said simply. I think she believed me now because she was a little scared in the "I can't believe he did that" sort of way. She seemed to have melted into my gentle grasp on her face. I removed my hand and reached around her with both arms. In two seconds, we were in a tight embrace. I didn't want to let go. She was so small and fragile. That was the first time I realized just how delicate she was. I felt like I needed to protect her. "Ruki..." She started to say, but trailed off. I could feel her breathing and smell the sweet scent of her hair. I could feel how soft it was and thought about running my fingers through it, but I decided against it. She probably would've been freaked out if I had. Other than that, that was our first hug.

"Thanks for worrying about me," I said as I squeezed slightly tighter, and then broke our embrace.

"Well, you're my best friend... Ruki. Of course, I worry about you," she replied, sounding like she was trying to say my nickname more, so that she could get used to it. I felt so happy that I thought I was on Cloud Nine.

_"Flight 152 for California, North America will now be boarding. Flight 152 for California will now be boarding."_ A voice said on the intercom.

_Shoot! That means we have to leave! I have to leave... her,_ I thought as soon as I heard it. Mom was quickly giving her hugs and 'good byes' while I just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

"Dude! Ruki! That's your flight man! You have to go!" Keiji yelled.

"Come on Haruki! Give your 'good byes' and go!" Carly pushed.

"What, you wanna get rid of me that quickly?!" I said pretending I was getting agitated by their words.

"No!" They said at the same time. They looked at each other weirdly, but Carly recovered and cleared her throat.

"We just don't want you to miss your flight," she said calmly.

"So move your butt and get on that plane!" Keiji finished, still yelling.

"Do you really have to push him?" Michiko surprisingly interrupted. "I don't want him to go, but it sounds like you don't want him around."

"Huh? Michiko, it's not that at all. We would love it if he could stay but-" Carly _was_ saying, when she got finished off by Keiji.

"You get more time to put away your baggage without being crowded by a bunch of people if you get on early."

"Exactly!" Carly exclaimed.

"Okay," Michiko shyly said. "It was silly of me to think that."

"It's okay Michi," I said, being the first to give her a nickname. Then, I turned my gaze to Carly and Keiji. "It's never a bad idea to check on something." I returned my gaze to Michiko. "That's all you were doing was checking to make sure they were still being good friends. Right?"

"Right!" She giggled. I gave the little ones hugs, but saved Dru, Michiko, Keiji, and Carly for last.

First person I said 'good bye' to was Carly. I think she was really moved because it looked like she was starting to cry, and yet, trying to hide it.

Then, I moved on to Keiji. We cracked up; going over things we've said or done in the past.

Then, I moved on to Michiko. It was really hard to say 'good bye' to her. And she started crying, which made it even harder and made me tear up a little. We hugged once more. This time it went on slightly longer than our first one. We broke apart and I gave her the number so that she could call. Then, realizing I hadn't done so yet, I gave the other two the number to reach me.

Last was Dru. He was so sad that I wouldn't be there to play soccer with him. I tried to tell him that he had his dad, Davis, and Keiji to play soccer with, but he said it wouldn't be the same. Poor kid. I know exactly how he feels.

_"Calling all passengers to Flight 152, the plane is ready for take-off. Calling all passengers to Flight 152, the plane is ready for take-off." _The same voice from earlier stated.

"Bye!" "Have a good trip!" "Come home safely!" Everyone yelled.

"Bye!" We yelled back. We were right at the gate and I was about ready to hand my ticket to the woman when Michiko came flying at me out of nowhere!

"I don't want you to go!" She wept as she clung to me for dear life by clutching onto my arms. "I'll miss you too much," she pouted. There were massive teardrops uncontrollably streaming down her face. She actually looked so adorable!

"I'll miss you too," I chuckled. Now I'm regretting leaving. I put my hands under her forearms and moved her away to look into her eyes. "But I really want to see T.K. and Shaun again. We miss them, they miss us... We have to. It's just for the weekend. It'll be fine! Besides, you've got Carly and Keiji, right?"

"Yeah. I guess," she sniffled. She let go of her grip on my arms- as I let go- and let her arms fall to her sides. She slowly started walking back to the group, but turned half-way around to smile back at me. Of course, I smiled back and waved. She waved back and jogged the rest of the way back to the group.

Mom and I walked through the gate and disappeared from the sight of everyone else.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Hey it's me once again! I know, there's a lot of explaining in this chapter, but it's Haruki's POV, so don't judge. R&R please! ^-^

Reminder: I accept flames.

Note: I only accept flames that will help me become a better writer.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After hours on a plane to California, Kari and Haruki finally arrived at 8:45 a.m. I was waiting right at the gate exit when they came out laughing about something. Kari looked so beautiful and I could tell Haruki had gotten taller.

"Hey you two! What's so funny?" I asked startling them.

"Oh! T.K., hi," Kari said.

"T.K!" Haruki yelled in joy. He ran right up and gave me a big hug, which I returned.

"Hey Haru! How've ya been?" I asked. I was so happy to see them.

"Good! I'm so happy to finally see you again!" He said. Then he looked around with a confused look on his face. "Uh, where's Shaun?" He asked.

"At home asleep!" I answered with a smile.

"You mean he's not here to welcome us?!" Poor Haruki. He seemed so disappointed.

"Sorry, bud," I sympathized. "I tried my best to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge! I even told him that today was the day that you guys were coming and all I got was a mumble."

"Figures!" He pouted as he rolled his eyes. Then he got some kind of fire in his eyes, like he'd get revenge on something. "When we get there, I'll make him pay! He won't know what hit him! Ha ha ha!" He declared as he held up a fist.

"Oh yeah! He definitely won't know what- or who- hit him!" I laughed, amused by his "rage". I turned to Kari. "Hi," I said softly.

"Hello," she greeted back nodding her head with a smile. I walked up to her.

"I missed you most of all," I whispered. She blushed a deep crimson. I miss making her blush like that. It always made me smile, and I could feel a huge grin creep up now that couldn't be held in.

"T.K? What are you smiling so big for?" Kari asked.

"Oh... no reason!" I sang, maintaining my smile and making it bigger.

"Yeah right! You're smiling because of something I did!" She squealed. Her blush had already completely faded, and now she had a suspicious look on her face.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you why I was smiling..." I said.

"Then, please, do," she said.

"...When we get back to the house!" I finished slyly.

"Oh, Takaishi..! You're dead!" She warned playfully, slapping my arm.

"Hey, what's going on?" Haruki said, finally getting into the conversation. He'd been in his moment of "revenge" for several minutes now, and I guess he snapped back just now.

"Oh, nothing sweetie," Kari answered to our son. "We're just giving each other a hard time."

"Me more than her!" I said continuing what we were just doing to each other.

"Whatever! I was the one getting picked on more than anything!" Kari defended herself.

"Sure... You just keep telling yourself that," I played.

"You know what buster?! I'm gonna-!" Kari started to say when she was interrupted by our son. She was holding up a fist like what Haruki had done when he said he would get his "revenge".

"You two act like a couple of teenagers!" Haruki said. That made us get quiet and look at each other and blush tremendously. Luckily, Haruki didn't notice because he was already turned around to start heading towards home.

"Do not!" Kari shot, jokingly of course.

"Whatever!" He shot back over his shoulder. "Come on!" He led with a hand waving past his ear. He's just like his uncle. "Let's go home!"

"Ay ay, Captain!" I said humoring him. This caused Kari giggle. I picked up her luggage and we headed out of the airport.

On our way home, Haruki and I had multiple conversations about what we were going to do all weekend. Kari butted in a few times wondering why we were going to do certain things we mentioned, and we just said that it was none of her business, and she'd laugh it off. I'm so happy that I married a woman who has a sense of humor and doesn't mind it when I act childish with our children. This weekend, I'm going to ask her if she would be my wife again- but this time, it's definitely forever. I'll make sure of it!

"Well, you two... we're here!" I announced. "Welcome to your second home... in San Francisco!"

"Oh T.K! You're so commercial!" Kari laughed.

I love her laugh. I've missed everything about her since we last saw each other. Her smile that shows off her wonderfully white teeth, her laugh which includes her sense of humor, her cute little nose, her chocolate brown hair that always smells like strawberries, and her beautiful chocolate-ruby eyes. Especially her eyes. I could melt every time I look into her eyes. She's just so beautiful!

"Indeed, I am," I said almost dramatically.

"Wow! It's so big! I can't believe we're finally here! T.K. this is gonna be so awesome!!!" Haruki cheered.

"Haruki, calm down! You're going to wake Shaun with all this noise," Kari scolded with a hint of chuckling in her voice.

"Provided that he's still asleep," I cut in, matter-of-factly.

"Right," Kari said giving me a half-death glare.

"See?! He could be awake already!" Haruki exclaimed.

I unlocked the door and Haruki made a break for it inside the house by pushing past both his mother and I! I couldn't help but to chuckle at his physical outburst. Kari and I knew he was planning to wake Shaun up by scaring him out of his wits.

We walked inside to hear a very loud "BOO!!!" and sudden scream of horror. Kari and I cracked up hysterically at the pictures playing in our minds about the scene that had just occurred without us actually seeing it. Next thing we know, Shaun's running out of his room and jumping up into Kari's arms without even knowing it was Kari's arms he jumped into. There were tears in his eyes and a terrified look on his face.

"Dad! Haruki scared me!" He wailed. Then his expression changed from terror to realization. "Wait a minute! Haruki's here?! That means..." He trailed off while turning his head towards Kari. A huge, open-mouthed smile played across his face as his eyes lit up with happiness. "Kari!!!" He practically screamed into her ear. He furiously hugged her, which she returned. Haruki came out of Shaun's room still cracking up at what happened. I couldn't help but to laugh myself!

"I can't believe it! I got you good Shaun!" Haruki exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Shaun said and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Now boys," Kari started, "let's not start arguing already. We just got here. How about we go for a swim? Sound fun?"

"Definitely!" Haruki agreed.

"Totally!" Shaun said along with him.

"Hey, that does sound like fun! Count me in!" I said getting in on all the excitement.

"Sorry, but no adult males allowed, T.K.," Kari said. This really took me by surprise.

"What? But- Why?" I asked confused.

"Just kidding!" She sing-sung in a giggle. "Come on, get dressed!" She welcomed with a slight wave of her hand.

"Okay," I said, relieved she wasn't serious. _Although, this is my house! It's a good thing she only jokes around about these things. _

We got into our bathing suits and headed for the heated pool out back. It wasn't long before we were completely soaked and having the time of our lives splashing each other, doing summersaults off the diving board, and playing fun water games. It felt like pure family fun and I know Kari felt the same way. It's just a shame the boys don't know how family-like it really is. I'm going to make sure that they find out they're brothers soon. I just hope Kari wants them to know too.

After three hours in the pool, we got out and went inside to have lunch. So many conversations picked up as soon as we sat down at the table. There were conversations of what's been going on in Odaiba, conversations about friends, and anything miscellaneous.

Kari, Shaun, and I learned from Haruki that he has a big crush on Michiko and what happened between the two when they were at the airport. It's good to know that my son is just as into girls as I was at his age!

Shaun told Haruki and Kari about a girl at school who has an obvious crush on him and he thinks she's cute, but won't admit it to any of his friends. Kari started getting very giddy and girly when she listened to all of this. Typical female. Although, I can understand. It's great to know that your children have crushes and to think about how cute it is. I think Kari and I should let them have a date with their sweethearts. Then we can embarrass them all we want!

After lunch, the boys and I played video games while Kari cleaned up the kitchen.

"Kari, you don't have to clean _my_ kitchen, or any other part of _my_ house," I reasoned, not looking up from the intense game I was playing.

"I know, but someone has to do it," she insisted.

"What? You don't think I will?" I asked.

"Exactly," she simply replied.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You best knock it off or I'm gonna come over there and give you a tickling!"

"Really? Then, come over here," she taunted. I guessed she'd put her hands on her hips.

I pressed pause on the remote control and got up to chase Kari around the whole house. Soon, Haruki and Shaun found amusement in our little chase and they got up to chase too. We turned it into a game where Kari was the princess and I was the villain while Haruki and Shaun were my goons. The objective was to capture the princess and make her mine.

By dinnertime, we were all so tired! We ended up taking a nap and when we woke up, it was 8:30 p.m. Since it was so late, we had something small that would fill us up, but not be too much. After dinner, we got into our pj's and watched some movies. Before the last movie was over, Haruki and Shaun had fallen asleep. Kari and I took the boys into Shaun's room and put them to bed.

After putting the boys to bed, I led Kari to the porch in the backyard to have some time alone. I took her hand, looked deep into her eyes, and smiled; of which, she returned. While we stared intently at each other, I thought about what I was going to say and how I would put it together. Then, it finally came to me, so I took a deep breath.

"Light," I started, "we have loved each other for so long and we have two amazingly wonderful boys together that I just can't seem to get enough of." She smiled warmly, but kept quiet; waiting to hear what else I had to say. I continued, "There's no way I'm going to let you get away from me again. You're my soul, my world, and my spirit. We are- and will forever remain- Light and Hope. We stick together through everything." I got down on my knee, taking the ring box out of my pj pocket as I did so. "So with this ring," I said as I opened the box to expose the ring to its new beholder, "I ask you to be my wife once again; this time, forever is the truth." With the conclusion of my proposal, I took Kari's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. She gasped in shock and stared at the ring; her eyes widened.

"T.K. I... of course will marry you!" She said as she jumped into my arms as I stood up, making me fall down with her in my arms. We laughed, and then shared a passionate kiss.

After my proposal, we went inside, made some coffee, and got comfortable on the couch to talk all night; just like we had done the first time we were engaged. It was amazing how many topics we had to talk about considering all the talking we did with our sons.

By the time we realized it, dawn had come and it was 5:30 a.m. We started feeling tired, so we lied down on the couch and fell asleep; Kari lying on my chest.

When I woke up, I heard two voices that sounded really young. I instinctively recognized them as Haruki and Shaun's voices. I kept my eyes closed; pretending to be asleep, so as not to make them think I was awake. This way, I could hear what they were saying and tell Kari about it later. She was still asleep on top of me and from what I could tell, it was a peaceful sleep. I caught up on the boys' conversation.

"Haruki, what do you think my dad and Kari are doing sleeping together?" Shaun asked in a whisper.

"Don't know. Maybe they were talking late last night and somehow fell asleep like that," Haruki whispered back. He had no idea how right he was!

"Yeah, could be. Hey, do you see that ring on Kari's finger?" Shaun said.

"Mm-hm. And it's on her left ring finger. That usually means that a woman is married or engaged. Do you think T.K. proposed to my mom last night and that's why they're sleeping together?"

"I have no idea, but that would be so cool if Kari was my mom, my dad was your dad, and we were brothers!" Shaun cheered in a whisper.

"I've always wish that! And it would work out great because T.K.'s already my idle, so there would be no awkwardness," Haruki explained. "Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly. "I just remember a dream I had last night."

"Really? What was it about?" Shaun asked.

"Well," Haruki started, his tone sounding as if he was thinking about it, "all four of us were in it. I dreamt that Mom and T.K. told us that we really _are_ brothers."

"Whoa! That's so weird! I had a dream that Dad and Kari got married and we all lived happily together forever."

"That's how my dream ended!" Haruki yelled in excitement.

I felt Kari move and make some noise. I could tell she was waking up.

"Haruki, keep it down," she said sleepily. She's so cute! I felt her sit up.

"Morning Mom!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Kari!" Shaun followed.

"Morning boys," she replied in the middle of a yawn. I could only assume that she was stretching.

I decided to pretend to wake up, so I forced a yawn and stretched while sitting up.

"Morning everybody! Have a good sleep?"

"Yes!" Haruki and Shaun yelled.

"It was good until these two numbskulls woke me up," she teased, looking at them with a quarter-death glare. Then, she got a look of sudden realization that she was still sitting over me and that the kids were there when she woke up. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" The boys asked.

"Boys, why don't you go get your clothes on for the day?" Kari suggested quickly.

"Okay," they said in unison. They left the room and closed Shaun's door.

"T.K. how could we fall asleep like that and let them see us? They must have a million questions just swimming in their heads right now," Kari said as she got up from the couch after the boys left.

"It's fine, Kari. I heard them talking when I woke up. They're close to knowing everything," I said as I sat up and stretched.

"Huh? What do you mean? What did you hear?" She questioned. She was looking at me with her beautiful eyes that were full of curiosity and a slight bit of confusion and worry.

"I woke up and heard them talking, so I pretended to be asleep," I started.

"You eavesdropped on our children?!" Kari exclaimed in a whisper.

"Well, I had to see what they were saying or else I'd never know, and I wouldn't be able to tell you. It's actually quite interesting," I explained.

Kari paused a moment and spoke. "So what did you hear?"

"First, they were wondering why we were sleeping together. Haruki suggested it was because we stayed up late last night and somehow fell asleep like we did. Then, they saw the ring on your finger and started wondering if we were engaged. After that, they talked about how it would be so awesome if they were brothers. Haruki started talking about a dream he had where we tell them that they really are brothers, Shaun said he had a dream where you and I get married, and Haruki exclaimed that his dream ended like that. That's pretty much when you woke up."

"Oh no, they had premonitions. They get that from me. Especially Haruki. What should we do?" She said. She always looked so cute when she was stressing.

"We tell them, of course," I said calmly and simply.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know how this will all turn out! They could end up hating us for all we know."

"Yeah, or they could jump for joy knowing that they're actually brothers. I think we should tell them and get it over with," I said never once breaking my calm shell. I was trying to calm her down too and I think it was working.

"When, do you think?" She said after thinking it over.

"Tonight," I replied simply.

"Don't you think that's a little late?" She asked. She finally looked like she was okay with the idea of telling them.

"You asked when I thought would be a good time and I answered," I said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but we're leaving tonight. It'll be hard if they find out they're brothers one minute and are separated the again the next," she said as she turned her back to me.

"So then stay one more day," I said as I wrapped my arms around her small waist from behind her.

She responded to my touch by holding her arms over mine. We swayed in silence; big, happy smiles on our faces and our eyes closed. We were interrupted when the boys came running out of Shaun's room... loudly.

"Boys! Boys!" I yelled over their cries of "battle" as I let go of Kari. "Be quiet, or I'll put you both out your misery." I played.

They grinned, suspiciously looked at each other, and tackled me onto the couch screaming, "YAAAHH!".

"Be careful!" I heard Kari caution as we landed on the cushioned piece of furniture.

"RAAAAARR!" They roared.

"Yeah? Well, 'rar' to you too!" I laughed.

They responded with laughter, as well. I got up in time to hear Kari sigh. I walked over to her and began rubbing her shoulders.

"You need to loosen up…" I said and finished off by whispering into her ear, "babe." I felt her jump and she whipped herself around to look at me in a slightly feared way while still held onto her. She quickly changed her look and peered around me at the boys.

"Hey boys, good news! We're staying one more day!" She suddenly said with a big smile on her face. Then, she looked back at me and got on her tippy toes to whisper in my ear. "This way, we can tell them tonight; like you suggested." She quickly pecked me on the cheek without the boys noticing. They were too busy cheering that they get to spend one more day together. "What shall we do today?" Kari asked in a spunky manner.

"Movies!" "Carnival!" "And the arcade!" They suggested loudly in excitement.

"How about all? We'll start with the carnival, move on to the arcade, and finish the day off with a movie. Sound good?" Kari planned.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"And T.K. pays for it all!" She suggested in a cutesy way. I glared at her suspiciously. She responded by giggling.

"Oh, fine." I reluctantly gave in.

With that, Kari and I got dressed. When we all had eaten breakfast, we piled into the car and left for the carnival. It took us 20 minutes to get there and when we did, the first ride we hit was the... roller coaster!

On the roller roaster, Haruki and Shaun were screaming at the top of their lungs with huge, open-mouthed smiles on their faces. Kari looked a little like she was going to be sick, but she seemed to have gotten over it when I patted her on the back. She started having a lot of fun on the ride after that. I was having a total blast already! I was on an amazingly fun ride with the three most important people in my life.

Excluding my brother Matt, of course. If he was here, things would be way more fun, but I'm happy with all who's with me now.

When that ride was over, we went on the Swing Twirler. The boys were once again having a great time. Kari was really close to getting sick again, but held her own. I was also starting to get nauseas, but my stomach is stronger than Kari's smaller abdominals.

We decided to slow ourselves down a bit, so we headed for corndogs and cotton candy. While we had already finished our corndogs and were working on our cotton candy, we decided to play some games.

Shaun won a fish in a bag, a giant stuffed panda, and fifteen bucks. I still have no idea how he did that!

Haruki won a remote-control dinosaur, a $100 gift card to the San Francisco Mall- I guess we're going there tomorrow before they leave, and a stuffed purple butterfly. That kind of shocked us and the carnie a bit, but he told us that it was for Michiko when they got back. We heaved a sigh of relief; thankful that he wasn't getting it for himself. Then, Kari suggested getting stuff for everyone else; namely Keiji, Carly, and Dru. I threw in Laken, Jorryn, Akio, Makoto, Channery, and Kayo.

Kari bursted out, "Don't forget about little Kert!"

Being an eleven-year-old boy and being in another country, Haruki didn't have much to buy at the mall. So he agreed that he would use his gift card on his friends at home.

After two hours of playing the carnie games, we decided to end our fun at the carnival by riding the Ferris wheel. Haruki and Shaun ran to a box to ride, so Kari and I followed.

When we piled into the box, I nudged Kari when the boys weren't looking and whispered, "Do you think we should tell them now?"

"I thought we were going to wait until tonight." She whispered back, getting over her startlement from when I nudged her.

"I know, but we're secluded in a Ferris wheel where no one could ever hear us and it's such a perfect setting. Come on, they need to know now. Please?" I begged in the boyish way I always had. She never could say 'no'.

"Oh, T.K. You're so pathetic," she teased. "Okay, let's do it," she gave in. Like I said!

"Boys," I simply said, calling them to attention. "We have something to tell you."

"What is it?" They asked in unison.

"Well, eleven years ago we got married...," Kari started slowly, "to each other," she finished quickly.

"What?" The boys said in slight confusion.

"It's about time you learn the truth of our past, kids." I sighed putting my arm around Kari's waist. "You see, I asked out your mother after we defeated VenomMyotismon. We dated ever since then and fell very much in love. By the time we were in college, I proposed to her and we got married. We got pregnant on our honeymoon. Haruki, you are, indeed, my son and Shaun's brother. A year after we had you, we had Shaun. We were so much in love and wanted children badly. One night, when Haruki was two years old, Kari came home looking exhausted and sad. She started crying and told me that she regretted to tell me that she didn't love me anymore. It broke my heart to hear that, but there were no arguments spouted between us. We divorced that night and I took Shaun while Kari took Haruki."

"Five years later, we reunited you two, but told you that you were friends when you were toddlers," Kari added. "I fell back in love with your father that day," She said looking up at me in the eyes.

"It's a good thing I was still in love with her." I said with a smile, running my fingers through her hair.

"We weren't sure how you would've reacted if we told you that you were brothers, or if you understood," she continued, looking at the two confused boys. "We made sure to get you two together as much as we could after that. I hope you boys aren't mad at us," she concluded with a small smile.

"Uh... mm... huh?" Haruki stuttered. "We're really... b-brothers?" He finally sputtered out.

"Mm-hm," I replied nodding my head.

"A-and you're m-my d-d-dad?" He stuttered more.

"Yes, sweetie," Kari answered for me.

"You're my mom?" Shaun asked.

"I am," Kari said a hint of hope in her voice; hope that Shaun will accept her as his mother.

"Uh... YAY!" He suddenly yelled in extreme joy. "I have a mom! You're my mom! You're my mom!" He cheered jumping on her to give her as many hugs as he could. "I love you, Mom!" He said calming down.

"Oh, Shaun!" She said breathlessly; starting to cry. "You don't understand how long I've waited for you to tell me that and call me 'Mom'! It broke my heart every time you didn't."

"You could've said something, you know! I would've called you 'Mom' if you wanted. And you know I love you!" He said hugging her more and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"But then the secret would be out and besides, your father and I wanted to tell you and Haruki when we were all together," she explained still in tears. This is so overwhelming!

I looked at Haruki. He still seemed to be a little confused.

"It's okay, son," I coached, "if you're still confused- or even upset about this, I'll give you some time. You don't have to-" I was cut off by Haruki's sudden lunge at me.

"Dad!" He whispered through tears. "I knew it! I knew you could be my dad! Something told me that some confusing event would happen when we came here... but it never told me it would be a happy experience! I knew there was a way I resembled you and Shaun resembled Mom. It wasn't my imagination! My dream came true!" He said continuing to sob. I assumed the dream was the one he had last night. It was so touching that I, myself, started crying- out of joy of course!

"I'm so sorry I was never there as your father Haru! You have no idea how hard it was for me to pretend that I was just another adult and not your dad! I wanted to tell you badly and it always made me feel like I was missing out when you didn't call me 'Dad'," I sobbed, holding him tightly. I never wanted to lose my son again.

We all finally settled down and dried our eyes in time for the Ferris wheel to stop. We got out, refreshed as a new found family. The sky had turned to sunset without our knowledge. I checked my watch which said, "6:38 p.m."

"Well, on to the arcade!" I cheered raising my fist high in the air.

We went to the arcade as planned where we had pizza for dinner and played tons of video games. I hung with Haruki and Shaun hung with Kari. Haruki and I won 5,000 tickets and Kari and Shaun won 4,900 tickets. Haruki rubbed our victory of tickets in Shaun's nose and I would be doing the same to Kari as soon we got home. The boys spent they're tickets on dinky gadgets and unnecessary toys.

After the arcade, we went to see a movie- also as planned. It was a comedy flick, so we were cracking up the whole way through. I thought Kari's sides would split because she was laughing harder than I was. Although, no one was laughing as hard as the boys were. They probably would've wet their pants if the movie was any longer.

Finally, after ten or eleven hours of fun, we were home. The poor boys were dead tired by the time they got their pj's on, so they went straight to bed and possibly passed out. Kari and I had to force ourselves not to laugh at their sleeping positions. Kari calmed down enough to go to a closet in the hallway and grab a blanket to put over them.

She backed up into my sideways, outstretched arm with a warm smile on her face. I looked down at her and she looked up at me while keeping her smile. I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. We turned so that our bodies were facing each other and she reached up to wrap her arms around my neck. I responded by encircling my arms around her waist and rubbing her back. I leaned down, she tilted her head up, and we passionately kissed; smiling on the inside.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Hey it's me yet once again! It's getting interesting isn't it? R&R please! ^-^

FYI: The chapters will be in different point of views. Kari's POV is next! And I obviously don't own the TV series. I don't think anyone on FanFiction owns it. The only things I own are the added names and the plot of this story. Happy? Well, who cares! JK! ^-^

Reminder: I accept flames.

Note: I only accept flames that will help me become a better writer.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kari's POV)

Monday morning came and awoke us with its beautiful rays of light. It was 8:00 a.m. and the whole house was quiet. I got out of bed, put my robe and slippers on, and walked to the kitchen. I looked through cupboards and the refrigerator for something to make for breakfast. Then, I decided that we could go out for breakfast, since we were going back home today. I walked into Shaun's room to wake the boys up.

"Come on you two! Enough sleep already! It's time to wake up! The moon has gone to bed and the sun is ready to play!" I announced loudly. "Let's go! Move it!" I loudly continued, this time patting them on their bottoms.

They stirred and Shaun finally mumbled, "Can't we have ten more minutes Mom?" My heart lurched when I heard him call me 'Mom'. It felt good to hear him say it to me.

I quickly got over my little moment when Haruki sleepily said, "Or an hour?"

"Heck, just make it all day," Shaun concluded.

I chuckled in response. "Sorry boys! We're going out for breakfast today, so you two need to get up," I explained while sitting on the bed.

They immediately jumped up with happy, surprised faces and danced around- arms linked- screaming, "We're going out for breakfast! We're going out for breakfast! Yeah!"

I couldn't help but to laugh at their enthusiasm. "Come on; let's go wake up Dad," I said heading towards the door.

"Hee hee! Let's!" Haruki said evilly. Most likely, he had something planned for his father.

_I can only imagine what he's going to do,_ I thought with a sigh.

Haruki ran to T.K.'s room on his tiptoes, slowly opened the door, tiptoed to his bed, and screamed, "Look out, a train!!!"

T.K. remained still, eyes closed.

"Hello? Train? You're supposed to jump up in fear. Anybody home?" Haruki said while waving a hand over my fiancé's face. He bent down low to his face until all of a sudden T.K. jumped up screaming.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!"

Haruki jumped out of his skin so hard that Shaun and I were rolling on the floor with laughter while T.K. was in a fit and had tears streaming down his face! We all cracked up so hard that our stomachs ached. Haruki, who had fallen backwards on his bottom on the floor, was sitting there with his arms crossed and face pouted, trying not to join the laughter.

"It's not funny!" He claimed. "Dad, you're the one who was supposed to jump!" He scolded while pointing his finger at him.

T.K. just laughed. "Sorry son! You had it comin'!"

"He's right bro!" Shaun added. "Laugh with us! You know it was funny!"

"Mmmm... Oh, fine! I give!" Haruki said finally giving in while letting his laughter out.

After countless minutes of laughing over Haruki's startlement, we took our showers, got dressed, brushed our teeth, and headed to a Denny's for brunch. We talked from the time we were seated until ten minutes after we were done eating.

Before we had left for brunch, I told Haruki to grab his mall gift card because we were planning to go do some shopping before we left to go home. So now, we were on our way to the mall, which was bigger than I had expected. It was a lot bigger than the Tokyo Mall in Japan.

Haruki bought trinkets for Carly and Channery and the latest wireless gadgets in America for all the boys from Keiji to Jorryn. Then, he dragged us to a jewelry store and asked me if he could buy a necklace for Michiko. He had about $75 left and there was nothing in the store that was within his price range. Before I could tell Haruki to find something cheaper- such as, from a vending machine- T.K. was pulling out his wallet and asking the clerk- who was luckily Japanese- if they had anything below $300.

"T.K! What do you think you're doing?" I asked while pulling his shoulder towards me.

"I'm helping my son out. Is that okay with you?" He replied matter-of-factly.

"You don't have to do that," I said trying to reason.

"Of course not! But I want to. This way he can take a break from spending money," he explained. I sighed and pulled Shaun over to a corner of the store. "So what do you like?" I heard T.K. ask our oldest son as I left.

It had taken ten minutes for Haruki to finally purchase a beautiful necklace to give to Michiko. The necklace was a sterling silver chain with an amethyst, dewdrop pendent. I just knew Michiko would love it and I couldn't wait to get back, so I could see her expression!

We were finally done at the mall and back at T.K.'s house. Suddenly, the phone rang and Shaun jumped up to answer.

"Hello? Shaun speaking." He answered. "Haruki? Yeah, he's here. Who's this calling? ... Oh, hey Carly! You got Keiji with you? ... Whoa! Calm down! I was just asking. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear!" As he defended himself, T.K., Haruki, and I stared at him with scared looks on our faces. "Okay, well, here he is." Shaun announced as he handed Haruki the phone, looking more scared than we were.

"Hello? Carly?" Haruki asked nervously. "I'm good, you? ... Cool. How's Michiko? ... Good." He breathed, looking happy that Michiko was supposedly doing really well. "And Keiji? ... Nice!" He laughed. I guess Keiji did something funny. "Is he over there? ... Carly. ... Carly! ... Carly!!! ... You done? ... What's going on over there? ... Okay, I'll let you go then. ... Bye." With that, he hung up. He breathed a huge sigh of relief and hung his head.

"She really needs to learn to chill." Shaun said bluntly.

"Shaun Takaishi! You don't say that!" I scolded.

"Sorry!" He said looking bashful. Then, the phone rang again. Haruki answered this time.

"Hello, Takaishi residence." He announced formally. "Oh hey Keiji!" He said cheerfully. "What's up? ... Sweet. ... Yeah, I just got off the phone with Carly. She sounded stressed. ... Every time I mentioned you, she'd go ranting on about how she doesn't want to hear about you and that she hears enough of you every day of her life. ... Those were her exact words, basically. Did you do something to make her angry with you? ... Dude, Keiji! Calm down! You're starting to sound like Carly! ... Okay, fine! I take it back! I guess I'll just have to take back the cool present I bought for you, too. ... Yep! I won a free $100 gift card for the San Francisco Mall. ... I know! I guess that's just how awesome I am, huh? ... You wish! ... Whatever! ... Okay, bye!" We all stared at him. "What?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing." We all said at once.

"Okay." The phone rang once more and T.K. got it this time.

"Hello? T.K. speaking. ... Oh! Hello Michiko! ... Yes, he's here. ... You know, I remember him saying something about going to the bathroom-"

"Dad!" Haruki said interrupting him.

"I'm kidding! Here he is, Michiko." He handed Haruki the phone.

"Hey Michi!" He answered coolly. "How are you? ... I'm glad. ... I'm just as good! ... Really? I have something for you, too! ... I'll probably see you tomorrow. ... Well, we're gonna leave soon and it'll probably be an overnight plane ride. ... It's okay, I'll be fine! ... Michi, I'll be fine. Okay? ... Nothing will happen, I promise. ... I know! ... Yet you still love me! ... Hm!"

T.K., Shaun, and I watched intensely as he carried on. I'm so proud of him! He's growing up so quickly!

"Oh! I have something important," he continued, "to tell you when I get there. ... It's a surprise! ... Sorry, but you'll just have to find out later."

I'm guessing that Michiko really wanted to know. I'll bet anything that she likes him, too!

"I'll see you in about 13 hours. ... You can too wait that long! ... I want to see you, too. ... Well, actually it's two presents. ... You have to wait and I'm not gonna tell you what I got you, or what I have to say. So give up! ... Hee hee! ... I'm the devil now? ... Oh, that's just great! Why not send flying pigs over my head while you're at it? ... Only to keep you laughing! ... Because I like hearing you laugh. ... I don't know; something about it. ... Well, if we're gonna leave in four hours, I guess I should get off the phone and start packing. ... Of course I want to talk to you longer! ... Think about it this way: the sooner I get packed, the sooner we get to see each other. Sound good? ... Wow. I didn't know you'd be so enthusiastic about that! ... I'm really happy, too! ... Okay, see you soon! ... What are you talking about? I'll be there before you know it! ... Hm-hmp! Bye Michi!" He hung up and as soon as he turned around, he jumped. "Why are you all staring at me? What is this, 'Watch Haruki talk on the phone' Day?" He asked a little bit scared that we were interested in his social life.

"No, we were just bored and we found your conversation with your girlfriend interesting," Shaun answered simply.

"Okay... Wait! Michiko is not my girlfriend!" Haruki claimed.

"But you two would look so cute together!" I gushed.

"Yeah, _you_ would think so. You're a girl!" Haruki said.

"Yeah, you're a _girl_!" T.K. said childishly, making me laugh all the same.

"Alright, _kids_! We should get packing," I informed, grabbing Haruki by the shoulders and pushing him towards Shaun's room.

"Okay, okay! Stop pushing already," Haruki said.

It surprisingly took an hour for us to get packed. This meant that we had three more hours to share together. We decided to watch a movie and when that was done, we played Monopoly. We finished the game with ten minutes to spare.

T.K. drove us to the airport where we each said our good byes. I teared up a bit when T.K. and I said 'good bye', but he told me that we'll see each other before we know it.

Haruki and Shaun laughed over some things, and then gave each other a brotherly hug. I stepped up to Shaun and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He returned my hug and said, "I love you, Mom. Have a safe trip home!"

I burst into tears when he said that and I wrapped him into another bear hug and said through sobs, "Oh, I am going to miss you so much Shaun! I love you too!"

"Mom? You can let go of him now. He's getting soaked from all of your tears," Haruki said tapping me on the arm.

"Ah, don't bother them Haru! They're still trying to get used to the fact that they're together again as mother and son. This is a very heart-breaking time for them, especially for your mother. She's waited so long to hear Shaun call her 'Mom' that it's overwhelming for her now," T.K. said.

_Thank you, T.K. _I thought. _It's so sweet of him to let me have my moment with my youngest son! I don't know what I would do without him._ I finally let go of Shaun as they called for the passengers of our flight to start boarding. Haruki and I gave our final hugs and we headed towards the gate.

Of course, I wouldn't leave without getting one last kiss from my Hope. T.K. and I shared a loving gaze when our lips parted, and then I turned back around to catch my plane.

Haruki and I shared many conversations, going over the memories of this past weekend. We watched the in-flight movie after we ate dinner and fell asleep when it was over. When we woke up, the plane was landing and the captain came on the intercom. He said that we were about ready to land in Odaiba and that we shouldn't take off our seatbelts until then and to throw our trash away.

We walked through the gate and saw a big sign that said "KAMIYA" held by Tai. We ran over to meet up with him and saw that Cathy and Dru were with him.

"Hey guys! Have a nice weekend?" Tai asked while removing the sign from the air.

"Yeah, it was the best ever!" Haruki cheered.

"It was absolutely wonderful!" I said, containing my urge to blurt out that T.K. proposed and that Haruki and Shaun know that they're brothers now.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun!" Cathy said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you made it there and back safely," Tai said using his "big brother" voice.

"I'm just glad you're back! Now we can play soccer Har Har!" Dru exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh... great," Haruki answered grudgingly and sarcastically.

"So where's our farewell group? They're not here to welcome us back?" I asked, noticing that we were the only ones here.

"Oh, yeah, about that sis... they didn't want to come," Tai said glumly. I knew he was teasing.

"Mm-hm... They're at Yolei and Ken's house getting prepared to throw us a surprise welcome-back party, aren't they?"

"No, they really didn't want to come!" Cathy insisted, going along with Tai's poor excuse for a lie.

"You're in on it too? My own sister-in-law. I can't believe it," I said shaking my head. "You two are pathetic liars!" I pointed out, teasing all the same.

"But we're serious! They were really tired from going to Matt's concert Saturday night and partying all night yesterday. They're really, really exhausted!" Tai explained.

"That sounds like them... but that most likely didn't happen," I said _almost_ believing the lie. _Almost. _

"Why don't you believe us?" Tai asked. He started looking frustrated. Maybe they are telling the truth? Tai only gets frustrated like this when someone won't believe him about something and it always turns out that he's telling the truth.

"I just don't think that's what happened," I said, a hint of unsureness rising within me.

"Well, it is! Were you here this weekend?" Tai asked. He had a good point. I wouldn't know what's been going on since I haven't been here in three days.

"N-no, I wasn't," I said, not believing which argumentive statement was correct anymore.

"Exactly! So you couldn't have known what we've been doing," Tai exclaimed and smirked, satisfied that his "case" had been closed.

"Okay, you win," I said reluctantly.

"Well, I'm ready to go home! How 'bout you Dru?" Haruki said behind me.

"Yep! Let's go people!" Dru responded, waving a hand by his ear.

"Alright, little man! Lead the way!" Cathy followed, mock-saluting him.

We got to Yolei and Ken's house, which mine and Tai's parents' had left to me in their will. I offered it to Tai, but he turned it down, so I passed it on to Yolie and Ken for their family since they're the only couple out of all of us who had more children than the rest of us. The only reason I gave it to them was because Yolei's my best friend, and I've always wanted to live and raise a family in an apartment. Now, I'm living that life as a teacher and a single parent, but not for long. I am re-engaged to T.K. after all.

_Why did we come here? Why didn't we go home? _I thought.

"Alright, Sis," Tai said. "Be prepared."

"What?! Why?" I asked in complete confusion.

"Because of the thing we got you!" Tai replied with a mischievous smile and opened the door.

I thought that was kind of weird because Tai didn't have a key and Yolei and Ken don't just leave their door unlocked like that. It was dark inside until Cathy turned on the lights and all of our friends jumped from their hiding places and screamed, "Welcome home!"

I was a little startled by this, but quickly realized that Tai had tricked me and I was going to give him a pounding for it.

"Tai Kamiya! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" I yelled while raising up a fist and getting on my tippy-toes. Then, I lowered my fist a bit and returned to standing flat on my feet. Without warning, I raised my hand and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tai whined.

"I knew there was a surprise party! You actually made me believe that stupid lie!" I yelled, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, and I'll never let you live it down either!" He said, patting my head.

"Fine, then I'll never stop pounding you for it," I said calmly, turning away and folding my arms.

Tai winced and said, "Okay, okay. I get it. I'm sorry. Please don't pound me!" He begged while clasping his hands together.

"Okay, I guess I forgive you," I said, rolling my eyes. "Now let's party!" I cheered.

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed.

The party got a good start with games. There were video games being played by the children and board games played by the adults. I won two board games and Haruki won six video games.

After playing games, Yolei shouted out, "Cake time!"

I couldn't wait to see our "Welcome Home" cake. Everyone told me to look towards the kitchen. I thought that was really odd, but I didn't question. I look towards the kitchen and see a huge cake hovering in the entrance. Next thing I know, T.K. and Shaun came walking out of the kitchen with the cake and big smiles on their faces! T.K. set the cake on the coffee table in front of me and gave me a quick wink. I blushed furiously and my mind started racing. _Why are they here? Weren't they left in California? How'd they get here so quickly and before us? What's going on?_ The one face I maintained was the face of surprise.

"Welcome home!" T.K. said with a sly smile.

"Wh-wh-what a-are you doing here?" I sputtered.

"I travel half-way around the world to welcome you home and that's all you can say?" He whined. I laughed at this, which made him smile.

"Sorry. Hi T.K. Now, what are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get here before us?" I questioned.

"Well, unlike you, we took the nonstop flight right after you left. Pretty smart, huh?" He winked and playfully elbowed me in the rib.

"Oh! Well... thank you for coming. I was already missing you when I got on the plane!" I confessed shyly.

"Same here," he said before wrapping me into an embrace so tight, I thought I would die from the lack of oxygen.

From then through the rest of the party, we were never separated and everyone else partied as hard as they could.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Hey, hey, hey! MetallicBlueFrog here! This is one of my favorite chapters so far and I promise the digimon will get their parts deserved. I just want to get the kids' story together before anything else happens. Next up is Michiko's POV. R&R please! ^-^

FYI: Haruki's conversations on the phone in this chapter have a lot of this: "...". For anyone who might get confused about this, that's Michiko's part that Kari can't hear. I thought that since it's Kari's POV, she wouldn't be able to hear what Michiko is saying. Although, you can pretty much guess what she's saying. Hope that explains enough for ya'll! ^-^

Reminder: I accept flames.

Note: I only accept flames that will help me become a better writer.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: MAJOR EXAGGERATION ALERT!!! I think I made the drama a little more dramatic than necessary, but I still think it came out really well! Of course, that is just my opinion.

Read on!

* * *

Chapter 5

(Michiko's POV)

A week has passed since the welcome home party for Haruki and Kari, yet I'm still thinking about that moment we shared back at the airport. When Haruki held me in his arms, I felt so safe and warm. It hurt so much when we had to say 'good bye'. I knew he was only leaving for a weekend, but it felt like we were apart for months. I'm not exactly sure if he likes me the same way, but I have a feeling he does.

"Michiko, are you ready yet? We're leaving in ten minutes to Kari and Haruki's. We'll be late if you don't get a move on. Hustle!" My mom called.

"I'm almost done!" I replied.

I was wearing a light blue baby doll dress with long sleeves, white leggings with lace at the bottom, and brown buckle shoes. I wanted to look pretty for Ruki today. I brushed my hair and finished my look off with a light blue ribbon to tie around my head, and then turned the bow of the ribbon down to my left ear for a cuter look. Last, I got my favorite gold charm bracelet and put it on my right wrist. My look was complete.

"Come on, Michiko!" Dad called. "We're leaving now!"

"Okay, I'm done!" I answered and ran out of my room to meet my parents at the front door.

We arrived at their apartment and I wasn't exactly surprised to see T.K. opening the door. The reason is because Haruki told me that his dad and brother were still here in Odaiba. That's when he told me- at the party when Haruki gave me the purple butterfly that he won- that his mom and T.K. finally told Shaun and himself that they were related. I was almost as shocked as they were, but I'm so happy that they can be a family now!

"Hey T.K. How've you been?" My dad asked as we entered the through the door.

"Phenomenal as always, Cody," he replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't forget me, Takaishi," my mom playfully scolded.

"Of course, Rebecca. I could never forget you," T.K. said, bowing his apologies.

I piped up by clearing my throat harshly for the attention.

"Hello there, Michiko! You look as pretty as ever, I see," he complimented.

Instinctively, I blushed in response. This made T.K. chuckle.

"Oh, come now, Michiko! You don't have to get all bashful about it," Mom said, giving a small chuckle herself.

"It's alright that she blushed. I think it's cute!" A voice behind T.K. said.

I could recognize that voice anywhere. I looked around T.K. and, sure enough, it was Haruki! Naturally, it only made me blush more.

"H-Haruki!" I stammered. We grew up together and we've been friends for so long, but I still get nervous!

"Hi Michi!" He greeted with a smile that made my heart flutter.

The truth is that I've always liked Haruki. When we were finally old enough to be aware of the people who surround us, I instantly took a liking to him. He was my first- and only- puppy love. I've never liked anyone else as much as I do Haruki. We've been through just about everything together, except classes. I'm sadly a year younger than him. The upside is that we got our own Digimon together! He got a Salamon and I got an Upamon. For some odd reason, all of our other friends got theirs after we did. Our Digidestined parents took us to the Digital World when we were only five, and so we got our Digimon. We became good friends with Upamon and Salamon. I guess that's what happens when you meet Digimon. Well, most of the time at least.

I like almost everything about Haruki. What I like best is his smile. I also like the way he looks at me sometimes. He makes me feel so happy when we're together that I always feel like I'm having the most wonderful dream!

"Why were you so surprised? You know I live here," he teased, elbowing me in the stomach.

"Oh! Um, I, uh..." I couldn't believe how flustered I was. _I suck when it comes to Haruki!_

"Hey Michiko!" Shaun greeted happily from behind Haruki. Thank goodness for his timing because I didn't know what to say!

"Hi Shaun!"

"Why don't all three of us go out to the terrace and hang out while the grown-ups are talking?" He suggested.

"Or Michi and I could go out there by ourselves and you can stay in here as entertainment," he teased again. I couldn't believe he actually said that and I know I was blushing because my face felt really hot all of a sudden.

"Why would you want to-" Shaun began to ask, but a look of realization appeared on his face. I looked to Ruki to see his expression quickly change from one of 'shut up' to one of an apologetic nervousness. "Right!" Shaun exclaimed. "Well, you two kids have fun out there... _alone_." He pushed us out the door, closed it, and closed the curtains.

_Was Ruki not teasing when he said that he and I should be out here alone?_ I thought. I was a little confused, but something was telling me that it would be worth it.

"Michi," Haruki started, "we've been friends for a long time, huh?"

"A very long time." I smiled, intending to let him continue.

"Well... I want you to know... that... there are feelings inside me that are telling me... to... stop it there."

My heart jumped. I couldn't feel it beating anymore. Was this the end? Did he not like me? What had I done wrong to deserve his betrayal of our friendship?

"B-before you start getting the wrong idea, hear me out," he pleaded quickly, holding his hands out in defense. He took a long, white velvet jewelry box out of his pants pocket and held it tightly, looking down at it as he spoke. "The thing is... I... really, really... like you. It's the truth. I like you very much. Ever since I can remember I've liked you." He looked up at me and smiled. "We went to the San Francisco mall while we were in California and I got this for you." He handed me the box. "Picked it out myself," he prided.

I looked at the box, then at him. "You... like me?" I choked. I looked back at the box. "I-I don't believe it. I've been right all this time. So many clues and I realized it. To think, we've always had the same feelings for each other." I smiled.

"What? Y-you feel the same way?" He asked in disbelief.

I giggled. Suddenly, all this confidence arose within me. "Mm-hm! Can I see what you got me?"

"Of course!" He chuckled.

I slowly opened the box- playing with the time I had with him alone- and saw a beautiful amethyst dewdrop pendent on a silver chain. I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything.

"Do you like it?" Haruki asked hopefully.

I still couldn't say anything. I just nodded my head slowly. Suddenly, I realized that my mouth was hanging open, so I closed it, looked at him, and pounced.

"Wow Michi! I didn't think you'd like it that much!" He laughed. We were on the ground now and I was on top of him with my arms around his neck. I got off of him to let him sit up. We stood up and he took the necklace out of the box. "Let me put it on you," he said.

"Okay." I turned around and held my hair. He laced the necklace through my arm and around my neck.

"There."

I turned around so he could see.

"Perfect. It looks pretty on you."

I blushed and giggled. "Thank you!"

He smiled and stepped forward to hug me. This hug was much more different than the other ones. It was special in the sense that we both felt something. We broke the hug and looked at each other. We understood what the other was thinking. We were confused about what we were feeling.

"D-do you want to go back inside now?" Haruki asked. I could tell the weird feeling was making him nervous.

"S-sure," I replied. I was nervous too.

We went to open the glass door and found that it was locked. Haruki started knocking on the glass and calling for someone to open the door. I leaned on the railing hoping that someone would open it soon because we were on the eighth floor and it was already pretty chilly up there. Haruki was smart to have worn a jacket. I hugged myself and rubbed my arms to get warm. I get cold a little too easily and it doesn't help that it's Winter.

"Come on, somebody! Please! Shaun- Dad- Mom- Someone! Open the door!" Haruki yelled. He turned around to face me and that I was cuddled in a corner of the railing, shivering.

It had gotten at least two degrees cooler and the wind was blowing, which wasn't helping me stay warm at all. _I knew I should've brought my favorite white sweater! _I thought.

After seeing that I was cold- actually, freezing is more like it- Haruki gasped in a small breath and started pounding on the door for someone to hurry before I got sick.

"Ruki..." I started but my voice faded on me.

"Huh?" He hastened to my side in a panic. "What? What is it? Are you numb? Can you breathe? What's wrong?"

I let a shiver run through my body before I answered. "Don't pound on the door; you'll break it. It's glass, remember?" I said weakly. I was trying to sound myself, but that didn't exactly work.

"At least if we break it, we'll be able to go inside where it's warm and you can have something hot to drink," he said softly. He took off his jacket and put around my shoulders. "Look at you," he whispered as he did this. "You're freezing. I should've warned you to bring a jacket when we invited you and your parents to come over today. I forgot you got cold easily. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have brought you out here."

"It's okay, Haruki. I'll be fine. I'm glad you brought me out here."

"But, Michiko, you're so cold. You can hardly stand up!" He argued. He really felt sorry.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest," I yawned. I was starting to get sleepy.

"You better not fall asleep! Then, you'll really catch a cold. I swear I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you." He balled his hands into really tight fists.

I giggled weakly. "You're so cute when you're worried!" I commented, trying to brighten the mood.

This took Haruki by surprise and he whipped his head up to look at me. "Huh?" He loosened his fists and hung his head.

I looked at him for a long time and wondered what he was thinking. Suddenly, he made a hesitated movement. He stood in his new position for a few seconds, took off his jacket to put around my shoulders, and sat down close to me so that our bodies were touching. Then, he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I was a little shocked.

"H-Haruki-?" I started. He cut me off before I could continue.

"Shh. Just get warm, Michi. A-and... enjoy it... for now."

"Oh..."

So we stayed like that for a long time. Neither one of us spoke a word, but it was kind of comfortable. There was no tension, no awkwardness. The only bad thing was it was too comfortable. I got sleepy again and it was harder to stay awake. My breath kept catching in my throat, so I could hardly breathe. Even though I had Haruki's jacket and body heat, I was numb now. Before I knew it, my eyes had closed on me, but I fought to stay awake. I could still hear my surroundings, but the reception was faint.

"Michi? Michi?! Michi, wake up right now! Please, don't fall asleep on me," Haruki begged.

His voice was muffled, but I could still make out the words. I felt him trying to shake me awake. My eyes wouldn't open and I could find the will to speak. For all he knew, I had fallen asleep and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. I worked to open my eyes or find my voice, but nothing happened. I tried harder and got the same result. I tried to move any part of my body, but it was like all my muscles had shut down.

"Michi! Can you hear me?! Do something if you can hear me!" He panicked. _Oh, Haruki, that's really easier said than done._

I felt him get up and walk away. Then, I heard him pounding on the door again and yelling, but this time, he was pounding harder and yelling louder. When nothing happened, I heard him making small noises. It sounded like he was crying. I couldn't help but feel special that he was crying about my well-being. I had no idea he cared about me that much. He was crying hard.

"Please," he sobbed in a whisper.

Next thing I know, I'm being lifted off the ground and being carried somewhere. I couldn't here Haruki crying anymore. I could only hear him breathing heavily. At least, I hoped it was him. I felt myself being carried downward. It took quite a while before we were moving horizontally again. We were moving swiftly, and then, I heard a "ding" and we were stopped for a minute. I heard another "ding" and movements were horizontal again. Not to mention, we were moving faster than earlier. I assumed we had been on an elevator. Somehow, Haruki had gotten us safely down the fire escape and has been running through the building ever since we touched the ground.

We finally stopped again and I heard Haruki kicking a door. He sounded so out of breath and the way he was breathing told me how angry he was. I guess we were back at his apartment. The door opened and I heard a gasp coming from a woman. I couldn't tell if it was my mom or Kari.

"Michiko!" I heard my parents gasp.

"What happened to her?" T.K. asked from somewhere nearby. I heard a small "huh" coming from Shaun in the background.

"Oh! Haruki! How did you get-?" Haruki cut her off as he moved forward a few steps. It was Kari who answered the door.

"I was _pounding_ on that stupid glass door for an _hour_ and _yelling_ as loud as I could without disturbing the neighbors to get _someone_ to open the door! It was _locked_. It's _freezing_ out there right now and the _wind_ is _blowing_. We live on the _eighth_ floor, so it's _colder_ than it's supposed to be. Michi is probably _sick_ now because of all of _you_!" Haruki scolded, enunciating all the right words to make the guilt thicker than it should be. I wish he wouldn't make such a big deal of these small things.

"I-I'm sorry. We had no idea you were calling for us. To be honest, we couldn't here anything," Kari apologized. "Is she asleep?" I assumed she was talking about me now.

"I'm not sure," he replied coldly. "She doesn't seem to be asleep, but she's extremely cold." He sighed. "It's my fault. I should've told her to bring a jacket or something. It's even more my fault that I took her out there." He sounded so pitiful. I wished I could tell him not to down himself. But I still couldn't move.

"Oh, honey," Kari sympathized. I felt her hugging us and I could feel her place her hand on the top of my head.

"But it's Shaun's fault for locking the door! If he hadn't locked the door, Michi wouldn't be in this condition right now," he blamed. His whole body shook in anger as he said that.

"Haruki!" Kari gasped. "Don't say that about your brother!" She scolded.

"It's okay, Mom," I heard Shaun say. "I shouldn't have locked the door. I was trying to pull a prank on them- you know, have some fun- but I didn't know the door was soundproof. I'm sorry Haruki. I didn't mean for anything to happen to Michiko." He sounded so sincere.

I heard a sigh; it was most likely Haruki. "It's okay, bro. I guess that no matter what, all of it was my fault."

I heard him start to cry again and felt really bad for all of this. I know none of it was my fault, but I felt bad for Haruki. He just wanted a private place to give me the necklace he got for me in California. It was very thoughtful and I love the necklace, not because it's pretty, but because _he_ gave it to me. He didn't have to take me somewhere private.

"Is she okay?! Does she have a temperature?!" My mom worried. She's too overdramatic when it comes to me.

"Rebecca, calm down. This isn't the time for hysterics," Dad said calmly. He's smooth like that.

_This isn't fair! _I thought. _No one should have to feel guilty for anything. _I wished I could open my eyes, but they felt so heavy as if someone was holding them down. _I want to see him smile really badly. Right now- I want to see his smile! _I worked to open my eyes. I just had to open them! In a few seconds, I was finally moving my eyelids. They still weren't opening, but they were moving. And that was a start. I could feel my whole face moving. It was about time!

Then, I heard Haruki say my name softly. "Michiko? Michiko? Are you awake? Can you hear me? Say or do something to tell me that you can hear me!" He urged. I guess he saw my face moving.

"Haruki..." I mumbled weakly. My throat felt frozen and it hurt a little to speak. **(A/N: YES!!! I know that was exaggerated! You** _were_ **warned.)**

"Michiko!" He enthused. I felt him squeeze me tighter to his body and heard my parents sound their approval. "Can you open your eyes?" He asked hopefully.

I tried so hard to finally open my eyes. I blinked them a few times to adjust my vision.

He sighed in relief. "Michiko... I was so worried," he whispered and moved his head down to nuzzle the top of my head with his cheek.

"I'm s-sor-" I mumbled. Haruki cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Shh. Don't talk too much," Haruki whispered softly.

"Mm-hm," I mumbled in my agreement.

"I'll make her some hot tea," Kari stated as she headed into the kitchen. **(A/N: For those who might be wondering why I put 'hot tea' instead of 'hot chocolate' is because anyone else would've put 'hot chocolate' and I wanted to be different. Hope that explains it for ya'll!)**

"No, I'll do it," Haruki offered.

"No, you need to be with her. I'll make you both something to eat," my mom said slyly. _Thank you Mom._

"A-are you sure?" Haruki asked.

"Mm-hm! You go ahead and look after her for me. You're doing such a wonderful job of it anyway. Why not?" Mom is very persistent.

"Okay," Haruki said, defeated. He smiled warmly at them. "Thanks." He walked over to the breakfast table- still holding me- and sat down, sitting me on his lap. I guess he didn't want to let me go.

I looked back at my mom and Kari and caught them sharing a look, and then squealing in laughter. I rolled my eyes at the them. Suddenly, my _dad_ spoke.

"Why are they letting him do this? He's only eleven! _She's_ only ten! They're not old enough for this kind of thing." And I thought he was cool!

"Relax, Cody!" T.K. said in his carefree way, patting my dad on the back. "Look at how cute they are together!" I couldn't help blushing at the comment.

Was it really that big of news that we liked each other? All I knew was that my life had changed and as long as I had Haruki by my side, I would be happy for a very long time.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

MetallicBlueFrog is in the house! Or on this page, but whatever. This is my favorite chapter; hands down! As I've said before, I promise the digimon will get their parts. It's the kids' turn right now, and then the digimon will be here 'til the end! Chapter 6 is next in normal POV. R&R please! ^-^

FYI: (I've already eplained certain things in this chapter, so I have nothing for ya'll!) ^-^ ('Cept that! XD)

Reminder: I accept flames.

Note: I only accept flames that will help me become a better writer.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: SURPRISE ALERT!!! Cameo appearance from the twelve and only... DIGIMON! (in this fic that is)

Read on!

* * *

Chapter 6

(normal POV)

It's been two months since Michiko's incident and Haruki and Shaun had their first fight. After she was given the tea, her insides warmed up in a flash and she could talk again. Shaun didn't stop feeling horrible for what happened until Haruki slapped some sense back into him, which resulted in the fight.

Now, Haruki and Michiko are an Elementary-school couple, spending a lot more time with each other. T.K. and Kari are still engaged; and T.K. and Shaun have been visiting more. Carly and Keiji blush around each other much more than usual and Haruki and Michiko have noticed. Although, Haruki took a little longer to see it.

This is where it starts. Haruki, Michiko, Carly, and Keiji are hanging out at Carly's house at the moment. Something suspicious might happen!

"I have an idea!" Carly shouted while standing.

"You mean like tape your mouth shut?" Keiji smarted.

Carly blushed and sat down. Haruki and Michiko snickered at the love scene before them.

"Why don't we play a video game?" Haruki suggested, showing his teeth in a smile.

"Yeah, you and I against them," Michiko added with a sly smile.

"Alright, fine. After that, it's girls against boys!" Carly yelled.

"And of course, the boys will win," Keiji boasted simply.

"Right on!" Haruki cheered, giving Keiji a high-five.

"Yeah, right! Dream on!" The girls said in unison.

"Okay, let's make a bet," Haruki challenged.

"What kind of bet?" Carly asked intrigued.

"If you girls win," Keiji began, "we have to..." He trailed off, not knowing what to do if Carly and Michiko won.

After a minute's thought, Haruki came up with an idea. "We have to be your slaves. We'll get food for you, carry your bags when you go shopping, and brush your hair. Keiji will clean Carly's glasses and I'll clean Michiko's necklace that I gave her."

"What?!" Carly and Keiji shrieked in unison. They looked at each other with big, dark red blushes on their faces and scooted slightly away from each other. Once again, Haruki and Michiko snickered at them.

"Hmph... Fine. But only if the girls win," Keiji agreed.

Carly sighed. "I guess it's okay if he does that stuff for me," she said calmly. "As long as he doesn't break my glasses or tangle my hair, I'll be happy to have him as my _slave_," she added evilly. _I'll have to make sure I buy more things, _Carly thought. _The more things I buy, the more bags I get, which means more for Keiji to carry! It's the perfect plan! _

"Ehh!?" Keiji gulped. _I'll be miserable, won't I? _He thought nervously. _We better win!_

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's play!" Haruki announced. "Who wants to be first player?" He knew that as soon as he asked, there would be a huge argument.

"I will!" Carly and Keiji yelled in unison. They looked angrily at each other. "I called it first!" They claimed. "Did not; I did!" "Who said?!" "Me!"

"Listen, Keiji Motomiya! If anyone's gunna be first player, it's gunna be me! So deal with it!" Carly scolded, poking Keiji six times- at "listen", "anyone's", "gunna", and "deal with it"- in the chest.

"Hey, don't call me by my whole name... Carly Ichijouji! I'm the one who's gonna be first player!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"Yeah! Let's have a staring contest! Whoever looks away or blinks first, loses. Got it?"

"Yeah- no duh! I'm game, let's do this!"

"Fine!"

The two pre-teens positioned themselves so that they were sitting directly in front of each other and began the game. Minutes passed by slowly and they were still staring at each other. Haruki and Michiko folded their arms across their chests and looked at their friends hopelessly. They were starting to think that their two best friends were lost in each other. Neither Carly nor Keiji looked away, blinked, or... moved.

_Could it be possible that this has been done on purpose, they like each other, and won't admit it to themselves or anyone? _Michiko questioned to herself.

_Did they fall asleep with their eyes open? _Haruki wondered.

_Hmm, this could take a while. Should we do something? Tell them 'game's over'? _Michiko worried.

_Huh. Suddenly, I'm very hungry,_ Haruki realized. "Hey, Michi, do you think we should get something to eat?" He whispered in her ear, bending low so that only she could hear.

"Ruki!" She gasped and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!" He yelled in a whisper. "What'd you do that for?"

"That was rude!" She whispered haughtily.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it just is!"

"Well, if you don't know, then why can't we get something to eat?"

"Oh, fine, eat something," she surrendered, slumping her shoulders and hanging her head. She thought for a second before following her boyfriend into the Ichijouji's kitchen. "Okay, I'm coming too. I don't know how long they can keep that up."

"Exactly my reasoning," he boasted.

"Okay, Mr. Braggart! Let's get you a sandwich." She pulled his arm and basically dragged him into the kitchen.

Hours passed as Keiji and Carly were still in their 'trance' and Haruki had eaten about six sandwiches. Michiko had watched her boyfriend eat all those sandwiches and told him that she'd said "a sandwich" and not "sandwiches". After the snack, Haruki and Michiko spent their time talking and thumb-wrestling until Yolei and Ken walked in. They all began talking and ended up talking about Carly and Keiji after a while. Except for Ken, of course, because he's known to be one of very few words. He may be a detective, but he's still very shy.

"They're not going to stay like that forever are they?" Michiko asked half-joking and half-worried.

"No, they've been doing this a lot lately. We thought the same thing when it first happened, but we got used to it," Yolei explained.

"I wish they didn't," Ken complained. "When they do, Keiji gets this lovesick look."

"What do you expect? He definitely gets it from his father," Yolei sighed.

"That Davis... Great guy, but so exhausting." Ken shook his head slowly.

"I think he's funny!" Haruki smiled.

"That's because you think of him as a second Uncle Tai. Your mom thought the same. She thought he was a 'Tai' clone," Yolei told him.

"Mom said that Davis had a huge crush on her throughout Junior High and High School."

"That's right. And because he reminded her so much of Tai, Kari thought of him as a brother and just didn't like him like he liked her. He didn't get the message until college. This was long after your mom and dad started going out."

"That was after seventh grade, right?" Haruki asked.

"Yep."

"And he even knew that they were going out, but he still hit on her and asked her out."

Yolei chuckled. "I can see Kari informed you well!"

"She wanted me to know everything that happened when she was a kid. Except the part about marrying my dad. She did say that they went out, but she left all the important stuff out. Oh well," he shrugged. "At least she didn't lie."

"That's one of the things Kari was known not to do," Ken chimed in.

"Yolei, my dad said that you knew each other before you met T.K.," Michiko announced.

"That's right. We lived a few doors away from each other in the same apartment building and he was very good at fixing my computer. He was my best friend until I met Kari."

"Oh yeah! My mom told me how you met!" Haruki exclaimed. "You got that message from Uncle Tai in the Digital World and asked Mom if she knew what it was."

"That's correct. I'm assuming she did, in fact, tell you everything."

"Yep! Have you told Carly and Kayo everything?"

"They're not as informed as you are," Ken eplained.

"But maybe one day they'll be," Yolei finished.

"Hey Yolei, know what?" Michiko ashed.

"What?"

"My dad said that he can see a lot of 'you' in Carly and a lot of 'Davis' in Keiji."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," she said in embarrassment.

"But you know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"I think they'd be perfect for each other because they're so much alike, and yet, so different. You know what they say: opposites attract, similarities aspire."

"What an interesting concept," Ken marveled.

"My mom taught it to me."

"You really think they'd be good together?" Yolei asked in shock.

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Haruki answered for Michiko.

"You... think so too?"

"My parents even think so," the kids said in unison.

"Really? How odd; my parents and everyone else said the same about me and Davis."

"Even I said that," Ken admitted. "It was long before I asked Yolei out myself."

"I hope that the 'Yolei' and 'Davis' of this generation get together," Michiko said. "Their personalities might actually change a little and the only thing we'll have to worry about is the lovey-dovey vibe that they'll set off."

"Or they'll be one of those coulpes that always fight and never break up because they always know how to get through it all," Haruki suggested.

The other three laughed at his imagination. "If that's not T.K.'s genes, I don't know what is!" Yolei chuckled.

"Hey I have an idea!" Ken announced.

"What?" Haruki and Michiko asked.

"Why don't we go to the Digital World?"

"Yeah!" The kids enthused.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Upamon again!" Michiko said while jumping up and down.

"And Salamon!" Haruki added.

"Come on!" Yolei led. They went to Ken's work room and Yolei and Ken got their Digivices handy. "DigiPort open!" A bright white flash of light shown from the screen and the four were sucked through. In just seconds, they were standing in the Digital World.

"Yay! We're here for the third time!" Michiko squealed as she twirled around a few times in excitement.

"I almost can't believe it!" Haruki said in awe. "Salamon!"

"Upamon!"

Just then, the said Digimon came out of nowhere and leapt into the arms of their partners.

"Michiko!"

"Haruki!"

"We missed you!" The Digimon said.

"Are Hawkmon and Wormmon close by?" Yolei asked.

"Uh-huh! Uncle Hawkmon! Uncle Wormmon! Your partners are here!" The two Digimon announced in unison.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon yelled.

"Ken!" Wormmon called.

"Hey guys!" Ken greeted.

"How are you?" Yolei asked.

"We're just fine! Wormmom almost got squashed by a panicking Tortomon, but I got him out of trouble," Hawkmon explained in his British accent.

"Wormmon! How do you always do that?" Ken complained.

"It's not my fault, Ken. Hawkmon and Veemon started it by daring me to climb on his back."

"Don't Tortomon have spikes on their backs?" Haruki asked.

"Well, yes... but that was part of the dare," Hawkmon answered.

"They were playing that 'dare' game you guys like to play," Salamon said.

"Oh, you mean 'Truth or Dare'," Michiko confirmed.

"Yeah!" Upamon squealed.

"Hey wait a minute. Where's everyone else?" Hawkmon asked, looking behind Yolei at the TV.

"Ha ha! About that... they don't know we're here. Please don't tell them next time you see them!" Yolei pleaded while pressing her hands flat against each other.

"And don't tell anyone else," Ken added as he held up his pointer finger, as if he was making an important point.

"Okay!" The Digimon chorused.

"Sorry to break this to everyone," Hawmon started, "but Veemon, Agumon, and the others are probably wondering where we are. We have to go."

"Awww, too bad," Haruki stated sadly. "Come to think of it," Haruki paused to yawn and stretch, "I'm getting pretty tired."

"Me too," Michiko agreed, yawning as well.

"Then I guess we should go."

"Come on kids." Ken waved his hand towards the TV.

"Coming!"

"Good bye, Haruki! Bye Michiko!" Salamon waved her paw to them along with Upamon, who just hopped up and down as his wave.

"Bye!"

"Bye Ken! Bye Yolei!" Wormmon and Hawkmon waved their wing/leg at their respectful partners and were seperated from them once again in a matter of seconds.

"It was so good to see them again!" Michiko exclaimed happily.

"I miss Salamon already," Haruki pouted boyishly.

Michiko giggled at him. "Haruki, I had no idea you were so sensitive!" She giggled more at him.

"Do you like sensitive?" He asked slyly.

"Maybe," she replied mysteriously.

"Then, I think I'm going to cry!" He faked a small sob and wiped away a fake tear.

Michiko started cracking up. "Haruki! You're funny!"

"Don't make fun of me for being sensitive!" He defended by putting on his best whiny voice.

"Ruki, s-stop! You're m-making m-my t-tummy hu-hurt!" Michiko stuttered through bursts of laughter.

Now, Haruki couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing as well. "That's it! I can't do it anymore!"

They started to calm down and realized that the were the only ones in the room. Remembering Carly and Keiji, they walked into the living room to find said friends asleep on the floor. Assuming they'd fallen over from concentrating too hard and fallen asleep soon after, they found a blanket and covered them up.

"They look so funny!" Haruki mused.

"They look tired," Michiko sympathized. "I wonder how long it took for them to go to sleep."

"Probably not long. Come on; let's go." Haruki motioned to the door.

"Go where? We can't go anywhere this late. It's past curfew for kids," Michiko reminded.

"Darn! I forgot about that. I guess we have to ask Yolei and Ken if we can stay over," Haruki decided.

"We should also call our parents."

"Yeah. Why don't you use the phone first, Michi?" Haruki suggested.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yep! Ladies first!" He bowed and waved his hand towards the phone.

"Why, thank you!" Michiko giggled and started calling her parents.

Haruki soon got his turn to call his parents and he informed Yolei that they had to stay due to curfew. Yolei told him that she would have Ken get a couple of pillows and two blankets for them. Meanwhile, Michiko was adjusting the blanket draped over Carly and Keiji's sleeping forms, and then began watching TV. An hour later, everyone was asleep and the house was quiet.

In the Digital World, it was coincidently nighttime and there was a mysteriously suspicious shadowy, oval shape in the sky. It wasn't so much huge as it was the size of an average-sized computer desk. There was one Digimon in particular that was speculating the scary object. A shiver shot through her spine and caused her white fur to raise a little and the ring on her purple-striped tail started glowing pink.

"I don't think I like the smell of things here."

End of Chapter 6

* * *

MetallicBlueFrog here! OOOOHH! I wonder who that was at the end! And what's with the dark shape in the sky??? I can't wait to find out! (JK!) You know how you get writer's block? Well, I got word block! Haha! That should explain why there's so much of the same word. I couldn't think! :'( Anyway, next is Shaun's POV. R&R please! ^-^

Reminder: I accept flames.

Note: I only accept flames that will help me become a better writer; no flames that are mean.


End file.
